Sailor Azeroth: The Beginning
by Drakefire
Summary: Rega, an orc raised human that has always been in over her head died fighting against the Negaverse. Now she waits for the time of her rebirth with the spirit's of her grandparent's. Listen to a tale of not only her life, but about what she thought of her now dead comrades. She must learn that the elements blessing isn't just to be a mortal aspect, but to be Sailor Azeroth. R&R
1. Prologue

Rega's PoV

It's funny you know. How people always trying to imagine where would be a few years down the line. As a child I would think that I would live a long, happy life, despite living in the desert of Durotar. As I grew up I would sometimes think of the ways I could die in battle, protecting my people and my family, something that would earn the ancestors favor. Now, I appear to have been denied that chance. My duty has taken farther from home that I have ever been, and the world I was brought here to help protect burn's in the fire's of army of darkness. The one's I fought along side have already died, and I can already feel myself fading. It's funny. I used to look down on them, princesses, that had never seen war, poverty, or starvation. Girls only slightly younger than myself, that have never had to fight in their lives. Yet, when their backs were against a wall, they did even more than I ever could as a shaman. But now they are dead, and I will never get a chance to tell them how wrong I was about them. When I came here, I was embarrassed, no, ashamed to call them my peer's. Now, I would sing in their honor, and would have inn's reveal in their stories. They fought with all of their might, against impossible odds and certain death that found them all to swiftly. But one can ever change the past, no matter how badly you wish.

I felt my massive body shudder from the wounds it had received fighting the creature made of pure darkness. It was still surrounding the Lunar Kingdom with it's mass, not even fazed by the strength of an aspect, or by that of my dead allies. It still watched, massive red eyes looking for any survivors, so the forces that brought with it could slaughter without fear of an aerial counter-attack. That army had to be close to the portals now. The portals to Azeroth had remained opened throughout the attack, not that the Horde or Alliance would have been able to be of any help. I remember the hot deserts of Durotar, the beauty of Eversong Woods, and the peacefulness of Mulgore. If that army reached Azeroth, all of that would be destroyed, burned and leveled to the ground like this place was. In that moment, I felt my anger boiling within my blood. My one good wing flexed, pushing against the air. My battered and bruised limbs began pushing up. My aspect form was slowly pulling itself up on it's feet. I was not going to let Azeroth burn, and I was not going to die like a beat dog. I feel one word come to my mind.

"NO!", my form bellows. "I will not let you finish this with me still having strength!" The creature overhead hears, eyes narrowing to red slits. It know's I'm not a threat. With only one wing, I cannot even get close to it. But what little strength I have, I know what I can do. The last of my magic slowly begins flow from my body. With it gone, my body falls still, before crashing to the ground once again. In the distance I hear two faint explosions. I feel my eyes close. Azeroth will be safe. Without the portal's, they will not find my home. My family is safe. My father and motron, and my unborn sibling too. The friends I made will never see this darkness come after them. My enemies will never have to witness this destruction, for I could never wish this type of slaughter even on them. I always thought I would die for the Horde. But instead, I have died for something much more. Rather than dying for halve of a world, I died for all of it.

The last of my life essence is fading fast as I glance up to see the monster reeling in pain as a bright light comes from the ruins. I can braily feel my mouth open into a dragon's equivalent to a grin. My eye's close, but with my dying breath, I can hear a faint screaming noise. Then everything goes black.

(Orcish Afterlife)

I slowly began to open my eyes. I am no longer in my aspect form, and I can no longer feel my body. I'm dead. I think many would panic at realizing such a thing, but strangely, I only feel peace. I take a look at my surroundings as I pull myself up. Everything is white, stretching on endlessly. This is not what I was expecting. I always thought that afterlife was like a banquet, with heroes of legend feasted with others, telling stories of their victories battles. I hear a cough from behind me, making me to turn around. Then I had to look up. Two ghostly orc's stood before me. One male, built of pure muscle and power. The other was like a female out of any man's wildest dream's, just as strong as her male counterpart, and not willing to be second fiddle to him. The female spoke first.

"Hello granddaughter," she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last." I gasp, before falling to one knee.

"Grandfather, Grandmotron," I say. The grandparent's that even my father only heard stories about where standing in front of me. Durotan and Draka, leaders of the Frostwolf clan on Dreanor, now the shattered world of Outland.

"You should not be kneeling Granddaughter," Durotan said. "After all, we are equals, are we not?" It was not a question meant to be answered, but a statement, and he was right. I rose to my feet, still having to look up to meet their eye's.

"Where am I?" I question, looking around the white space again. It was just us here, something very strange. Draka cracked a small grin.

"You are dead. But it does not seem fate wants you to stay dead," answered Durotan. I look at him, confusion clear in my face. What was he talking about?

"You are going to be reborn Granddaughter," Draka said "You will have another chance to fight the enemy that killed you, and have your vengeance in time." At the mention of vengeance I feel myself grin. Good. I will have another chance to fight, and take retribution for the slaughter. But confusion took hold again.

"How?" I ask, "Who is bringing me back?"

"The queen on the moon," Draka stated, "Is bringing back all the dead that had died in a four thousand season's time." My jaw dropped slightly, causing Durotan to snicker.

"Four thousand season's?" I ask, shocked. "What am I supposed to do for that long?" Draka grinned, looking at Durotan, who nodded, before looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Tell us stories," he said, "Tell us the stories that made you who you are."

Well that is the first part of my new story. I hope whoever took the time to read the story likes what I have written. Please ask questions about the story, and also leave tips to help improve my writing.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Elemental Blessing

Last time on Sailor Azeroth

" _Tell us stories," he said "Tell us the stories that made you who you are."_

Third Person PoV

The orc known as Thrall rode through the dusty waste's of Durotar on his battle-wolf. The last few days, no really, the whole month had been very rough on the young orc's bones. There had been many attacks on Horde outposts in the Barrens, mostly Centaur's and Quillboar, but many saw it as something else. That was something himself that was nothing more to this than coincidence at best, but Jania, ruler of the city of Theramore, also contacted him about similar problems. Considering how far the human city was from the Barren's, and the two races that plagued the area, meant that something was pushing out both groups from their normal territory, making them desperate enough to attack even strong settlements. This is something that himself would sent the Kor'kron guard to take care of, but he need felt the need to relieve some stress in a good fight. It wasn't the only reason though. Even from Orgimmar he could hear the rumble of the elements. Something was happening, even if they weren't telling him exactly it was. It wasn't his place to push the issue. Warchief of the Horde he may be, but he was still a shaman. He could force an answer, but he would find out soon enough, plus the elements would not like being forced to do such. The orc snorted. In his thoughts he had already gone deep into the Barren's. He was close. The elemental spirits where strong here, almost unnaturally so. He dismounted, his wolf shifting slightly. The animal sensed something, and it almost appeared scared. Wolves like this rarely felt such emotions, tempered for battle. The fact that the wolf was uneasy about the place set his nerves on edge even more. What was going on here?

Ultimately Thrall's search lead him to a watering hole. One of the few scattered throughout the Barren's, it was a place where many animals would drink in peace. However, some of the most dangerous animals in area would claim these place's as their own. However, he had not seen any giant snakes or lions. He passed for second, ear's trying to pick up something on the wind. Voice's. Faint, but there. He couldn't understand what was being said, and he had no idea of what language was being spoken. He crept closer, moving through the thick grass and tall trees that surround the watering hole. An area had been cleared away right on the water's edge. He took a quick scan of the area. Multiple humanoids stood in a half circle around a stone slab with someone, from the looks of it a child, chained down on it's surface. The orc let out a low rumble from his throat. The dark purple cloaks that they wore could only mean one thing. They were members of the Twilight's Hammer Cult, people worshiping the Old God's, seeking to free them from their chains and have them destroy the world. Of course, they themselves would perish as well, not that they seemed to care. Thrall dropped his hand to his belt, drawing his weapon, Doomhammer. The Warchief was about to pull himself to his feet to rush the one leading the chanting, doing ancestors knowns what to the child, as the element's roar in rage. The child scream's, very apparently a girl now, and Thrall looks on, awe struck. The water of pool began to twist upward, spinning faster and faster. The cultists stopped their chanting, a confused look on evident on their faces. Whatever they were doing, this was most certainly not what they had in mind. The girl shouted something, despite whatever she was saying was nothing but gibberish to his ears, but the intent was clear. The swirling pillar of water seemed to still, then morph. At the top, water surged forth, making a head similar to that of a dragon. Despite the wave like ripples moving throughout the creature's body, Thrall swore he saw the eyes of the massive water serpent flash crimson. By this point the lead chanter stopped, a look of horror written over his face, slowly beginning to back away from the monstrosity his somehow helped create. Thrall would have charged then and there, to make the coward answer for what he had done, but the serpent beat him to it. Snapping forward like a rattlesnake, the massive serpent shot had the man, slamming into him with the force of a mighty waterfall. Despite the fact the cultist had many broken bones and shattered organ's from the attack, still the serpent shot forward. It carried the battered human straight into a massive boulder, slamming the cultist into it. Even from where he stood, Thrall could hear the bones snap from the sheer force and brutality of the onslaught. Somehow, these madmen had turned a small child into an uncontrollable conduit of elemental energy, one that had no idea on how to use her powers. Or her limit's apparently. The girl had used up all her energy one attack, and from what he could tell, had passed out. The cultists, though startled, knew that after that display, they would have to move their test subject, and fast. However, time was certainly not on their side, even less so than they thought. Thrall burst out of hiding, a thundering warcry on his lips. Most of the cultists panicked, attempting to go for a weapon or spell. He closed the distance between him and the closest cultist, from the looks of him, a dwarf, before bringing down Doomhammer on his opponent's skull. Calling forth the element's, he through a bolt of lightning at a cluster of cultists. The bolt slammed into the first's chest, before arching to his two closest allies, causing them all to drop down, most likely dead, but if they weren't, there was no way any would get up anytime soon. The last two cultist's broke into a run, attempting to get away from the savage orc that wiped out more than half of their number. Thrall thought about letting them get away for a moment, but decided against it. This time, two spirit wolves appeared by his side, quickly running down the cultist's before ripping them to shreds. He approached the stone slab, looking at the girl and wincing. Whatever the cultists but her through, it must have been hell. Her body was barely covered from the intense heat of the sun, turning her skin into a terrible red shade. Breaking the chains carefully, be looked her back. Despite her back not being exposed to the sun, the stone had been absorbing the sun's rays all day, leaving her back burned in a far worse manner. The girl, besides being covered in burns, looked healthy. Something wasn't clicking though. How did she summon the massive elemental of water? How did she get it to change it's shape in the manner that she did? And most importantly, if she could command the elements with such skill, where were her totem's? He looked for some type of pouch, bag, anything that would fit totem inside, but found nothing. He looked carefully at girl. The Twilight Hammer Cult was experimenting on her, and despite the fact she had killed their leader, they still tried to carry her away. The answer's were not simply going to in plane sight. Thrall looked carefully at her once again, face slowly becoming a grimace as he noticed a marking on her left arm. The orcish rune for fire had been engraved into her arm. Realization hit him hard. The girl didn't need totem's to help tap into the power of the element's. She was a totem herself. This small child was going to be a weapon in the hands of the Twilight Cult, more powerful and destructive than a normal shaman, for her body was a direct conduit of the elements. Now he was happy he didn't send the Kor'kron. They would likely have killed the girl as well, something the element's did not want to see happen. He was going to have to have Jaina take a look at her later, to see if she couldn't remove the marks from the girl's flesh. But first the girl would have to recover. And she wasn't going to do that in the middle of the Barrens. He needed to get her to Ogrimmar for healing. The orc let out a long sigh. This was not going to be an enjoyable experience.

Despite his initial thoughts what would happen with bringing the passed out human child into Ogrimmar, things went well. Most of the shaman's could feel the element's blessing coming from the child, and with that explained, many didn't give any complaints. Many healers felt the same way that he did after seeing the girl's state. It was nothing short of a blessing that she was even still alive. However, the girl's wounds were treated, covering her in bandages that would help remove the dead, burnt skin in the morning. It would be many days before the girl recovered enough to even stand, let alone accompany him on a trip to Theramore. Due to that he let the girl stay within Honor Hold.

 **Later that night**

The young child withered in her sleep. Pieces of her future flew through her eyes, even her own death. She saw herself standing with four other warrior's, powerful champions that she never knew. She saw the power she commanded, as the form of a black leviathan took flight against a darkness without light, with number's under it's command that could never be counted. She saw other things as well. A man with hair as white as the snow that fell around him stood overlooking a massive canyon, filled with nothing but walking skeletons and corpses. She saw two banners turn against an orc with crimson skin, with eyes that would rather see the world burn than not have his vision fulfilled. The vision shifted, showing a man with skin as dark as fertile earth and eyes like molten fire. This time, she was noticed. He turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"It would be best if you don't remember this," he said warmly, "you don't want to see your fate after all." The man put his hand on her forehead, and she blacked out.

Guess who made a surprise update. I normally would update on Monday once every one to two weeks, but due to thing's I got motivated for an early update. As normal review's would be appreciated, just to tell me how I'm doing with this story. In other news, happy Forth of July, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading just as much I enjoyed writing. Have a good one.


	3. Visit to Theramore

Last time on Sailor Azeroth

"It would be best if you don't remember this," he said warmly, "you don't want to see your fate after all."

Third Person PoV

Many in Honor hold where shocked to see that the young girl had recovered almost fully. Many burn marks where healed overnight be unknown means. Many shaman's talked about how the young girl had accomplished this in her sleep, but others were content with the fact they wouldn't have to heal the girl themselves. Sense the girl was beyond conscious and was already moving around her small room. Thrall himself was surprised, but decided to question the girl in common. However, this proved to be useless, with her ability to speak and understand the tongue surprisingly poor. What he did understand was simple. The girl had no recollection of the events that had transpired, and anything earlier than that was an even larger blank. Well, that is what the orc thought she was trying to tell. He was pretty sure that the girl at some point almost started swearing, causing a few Kor'kron to do double take at the small child. Thrall bit back a snicker, all the while the girl stared at him with a confused look on her face. Despite her lack of knowing much of any language, the child seemed to be respectful and mature, something that even orc children did not gain tell they were a few years older than she was. Before he did anything else though, he needed an opinion from a few close friends.

Timeskip

The young girl had passed out after eating, obviously still tired from the events that transpired. Put back into the room she was staying in for the time being, Thrall called for a small meeting. While Cairne Bloodhoof was unable to attend, Vol'jin and Rehgar, who lived within the city of Ogrimmar itself, came quickly. Wasting no time explaining the situation, he watched the orc and troll went through many facial expressions, from shock to worry. After the warchief finished his tale, he wait for their response, with Reghar being the first to speak up.

"So," He started, "There is a not only a girl that has the power to potentially destroy this city, but lacks the control to truly do harm for extended amounts of time. And you want to what with her exactly?" Thrall looked at the orc veteran.

"She needs training," He stated bluntly, "If she can be taught how to control her powers, she would be less of a threat to anyone's safety." Rehgar shook his head.

"If she gets training, that means she will have control, which may end up being worse," Rehgar stated bluntly. Thrall sighed. That was something that he didn't even think about. Given how she could summon and modify an elemental in itself was something that many elder shaman's couldn't do. Hell, that was something he couldn't do. Vol'jin pipped up, the troll deep in his own thoughts.

"What if she is taught something else, such as arcana magic?" Vol'jin asked, "If she learns how to use a different source of power, maybe the strength she has will defuse itself." Reghar nodded in agreement.

"That does sound like a safe idea," He said. "Wouldn't Jaina be able to take on an apprentice anyway?" Thrall thought about that idea. The city of Theramore was a neutral port, despite being founded and inhabited by humans. Jainna was trustworthy, and with it being the closest human settlement, it would make sense to start in Theramore for answers. But this was going to be not a normal meetup. He was going to have to go to Theramore himself, and bring the girl with him.

Timeskip

Jaina herself was in the middle of a small meeting when she was contacted by Thrall. Despite being a human settlement, Theramore was a port town, mixing the peoples of both the Horde and Alliance. Due to this, saying the wrong thing could easily result in a brawl, especially after a few drinks had entered someone's system. Other than that Theramore was peaceful, and enjoyed an unofficial truce with the Horde. Which was when Thrall called she became greatly concerned. Almost a year ago her father invaded the city, causing a short war with the newly formed Horde. The conflict ended with her father's death, something that sadly could not have been avoided to keep the peace. Despite Thrall promising to explain everything when he arrived, she knew that he wouldn't call her on trivial matters. He said he found someone that he needed her to look at, but who this person was she didn't know. The orc had to cut their chat short, due to the fact he had other duties to attend to. Jaina sighed, rubbing her forehead. Who had Thrall found that was so important to bring to Theramore on such short notice?

Timeskip

Thrall and the young girl left Ogrimmar the next day, despite the trouble of gets is wolf to carry her as well. It was obvious that the creature still didn't like or trust the small female, much to the girl's dislike. However, the girl seemed to keep to her own thoughts. Thrall himself was impressed about the child, her brain absorbing information like parched desert soul. Surrounded by three very unknown languages, she was quickly picking up all of them at once. Stopping for the first night at an inn in the Barren's, he watched the child try to interact with many who were staying. The girl, still bad with all any tongue she tried, switched between Orcish, Zandali, and a little bit of Taur-ahe whenever she knew a word in a different tongue better, causing the child to shift in between the three on a whim. Thrall, one of the few who could speak all three, had a hard time keeping up with the child. That was however, before the girl passed out on one of the beds in the room. Compared to last night in which the girl was bouncing of the walls, (almost literally) from her early nap, she didn't get one today, due to them being on the road for the entire day. Despite the fact Thrall normally enjoyed riding, a pastime that he was not able to partake in often, he himself was tired from hours of nonstop riding. However, with all the progress they had made today, they should be able to arrive not to long after midday.

Timeskip

While the last leg of the journey was uneventful at best, it was still slow going through Duskhollow Marsh. The area was scantily settled by anyone. Theramore was founded on an island outside the marsh, but an overland trip required using the poor, small roads in the area. And sense there were very few overland merchants pretty much meant that there were no real need for much in the way of roads. He would have taken a boat to the city, but Thrall didn't know how the child would handle open water, nor did he care to find out. However, the city finally came into sight. Made from white marble, the city was a drastic and overwhelming change from the swamp. Jaina was standing by the front gate to meet them, a look of confusion clear on her face, despite the distance. He dismounted before helping the small child down, while some guards took the wolf for water and food, hopefully away from the horses. Jaina stared at the child, which made the girl duck behind his leg.

"Thrall, who is this?" Jaina questioned, annoyed or angered, he couldn't tell.

"She is the one I came here to talk to you about," He started, "I found her in the barren's. She was a prisoner of the Twilight's Hammer." Jaina's face turned to that of a look of shock.

"What were they doing to her?" she gasped, concern obvious in her voice.

" I do not know full myself, but whatever they did, but it gave her power to command the elements." Thrall stated.

"Like a shaman?" Jaina questioned. A human shaman was something thought to be impossible, but now that it was brought to her attention, she could feel elemental power coming off the girl in waves. She had at first thought the power she felt was Thrall, but the power coming off of the girl was even stronger than he was. Thrall nodded

"They appear to have engraved the totem's into the girl's flesh." Thrall started, "And she is already very powerful. She conjured a water elemental and changed it's shape, and used it as an offensive attack." Jaina blinked. Mage's could summon water elementals, but they were magically chained to be under the summoner's control. For anyone to summon an unrestrained water elemental was crazy, but girl somehow had the strength or the elemental's respect to do so.

"Vol'jin thought that if she were taught another style of combat, whatever happened to her would dispel itself," Thrall stated, "That, and it would be better for her to grow up amongst her own people." Jaina shook her head sadily.

"I would love to teach her Thrall, but I cannot. For better or for worse, fate has dealt her the hand of a shaman. It would be better to grow up in the Horde, so she has many accepting her for her power, than rather be outcast here."

My longest chapter yet, and the one I thought was going to be simply filler. Hopefully I shade some light on some questions people might be having right now. Anyway, enjoy reading and have a good one!


	4. Training

_There is swearing in this chapter. This is a rated T fanfic afterall._

Words in **bold** are spells.

Last time on Sailor Azeroth

"I would love to teach her Thrall, but I cannot. For better or for worse, fate has dealt her the hand of a shaman. It would be better to grow up in the Horde, so she has many accepting her for her power, than rather be outcast here."

Two years later

Rega's P.o.V.

I grit my teeth, barely raising my shield in time to block Rehgar's attack, the clang of steel resounding across the arena. Keeping weapon of me with my shield, I swing my mace, aiming for legs, the only place I could hit effectively. Naturally, he took a step back, letting my weapon sail harmlessly by. He brought his fist weapon down as I use my momentum to swing my mace upward in an arc. Our weapons clashed briefly, my mace redirecting his attack by only an inch or two. I breath heavily. This fight had already lasted a hour, and Reghar didn't even look winded. Then again he was holding back, while I had to struggle at my full strength to draw first blood against him. It was part of my training after all. At the end of the week he would spare me in the arena to see what I had learned. I could use anything to my advantage, and until I had at least won once would he up the difficulty. I hadn't landed a blow sense we began this over a year ago. Reghar sensed my weariness, and press the attack again. He had one weapon, yet I was constantly moving and blocking his attacks.

" **Ghost Wolf** " I snarl, and my magic responds, my body taking on the form of a ghostly wolf, as Reghar's attack sails harmlessly overhead. My body runs quickly out of Reghar's range of attack.

"Get back here girl!" he shout's, giving chase, despite my wolf form being faster. I needed to get the distance right for this. My body reappears, turning around and skidding slightly across the floor, as i began challenging my spell. Lightning crackles around my hand's as the spell formed. I grin at Reghar.

" **LIGHTNING BOLT!** ", I yell, as the bolt discharges from my hand, racing toward Reghar. My grin turns sour as he dodges the attack with ease before continuing to charge at me. Fine then, totem's it was. A faint brown glow appeared on my left arm. A massive totem appeared in front of Reghar, slowing the orc down, before coming at me again. I drew both my mace and shield in time, blocking the fist weapon with shield.

" **THUNDERSTORM!** " I shout. Despite the lack of storm clouds, the elements answer my call, a massive lightning strike slamming into my body, knocking Reghar back and sending static into his body, slowing him down. A red glow appears on my right arm, as a fire totem appears behind me.

" **Ghost Wolf** " I say, hoping that Reghar's eyes stay on me and not notice the totem. Fortunately his eyes follow me across the arena, quickly picking up speed as the effect of thunderstorm left his system. However, the totem of fire that I had left behind me quickly, launching a barrage of small flaming bolt's that followed his path, hitting him in the back. While minor, the resulting burns still counted as first blood. Reghar grinned slightly.

"Good work girl. Next week I will be able to use spells and totem's as well, due to your victory today," He said. I stare at him. _Well shit._

Timeskip

After my first win against Reghar, and most likely the only win until a few seasons time, I went to Sen'jin village for training with Elderazi, a troll shaman. While I normally just trained with my father, he was often busy, resulting in another instructor for me when he was busy. However the walk to Sen'jin village was quite a while on foot, especially with me being so young. However, my father's teacher Drek'Thar, had an idea already had an idea, giving me a young frostwolf pup right after I started training. However, she was far too young to ride at this point, so I had to go by wyvern. Still, fly was a great feeling, watching the red desert pass underneath me, with the wind in my hair. The creature circled before landing, the flight master ready to take the mount to give it water and food for the return journey. Most of the time, they sent the animal right back, but the bat's the troll's would use not only creeped me out, but also they wouldn't let me ride on them. Once I landed, Elderazi was not hard to find. The troll was very tall with blue skin, with her red hair in a bread with a small ponytail hanging down on each side of the braid. She spotted me quickly, but I stick out like a hammered thumb, despite my height.

"Based on how you're carrying yourself mon, you beat Reghar," she said, now obviously in on Reghar's training plan. An annoyed look appeared on my face, making me an easy read.

"Relax little mon," she said, biting back a laugh, " I be planning to teach you a new spell anyway." The promise of learning something new quickly picked my interest, making me look her fully in the eye.

"What spell?" I ask, now curious. Was it an elemental totem, like the earth elemental I have seen her summon, or was it something basic, like the fire and earth shock spells I had learned already.

"A simple spell that be giving you a slight edge against Reghar, if you be using it right," She said. "It be called Wind Shear." I give her a confused look.

"What does Wind Shear do?" I ask. I watch her grin. Definitely not a good sign.

"Cast any spell at me that you have to charge up," She stated. Not one to question a demonstration, I begin channeling lightning into my hands.

" **Lightning -** " was as far as I got as she shouted " **Wind Shear!** ", I gasp for breath, spell lost as the air suddenly pulled out of my lungs. Elderazi looked at me quite smugly.

"Wind Shear is a spell that can cancel out someone using a casted spell," She said as I gasped for breath, "Something that be very useful, as you can now tell."

"And, you can guess how I am going to teach you the spell," she said, charging up a lightning bolt of her own. I stare at her for a second, making an attempt at readying the spell as a weak lightning bolt hit me in the chest. _This was going to be a long training season._ I think, pulling myself up for another go.

Timeskip

My father and I were enjoying dinner. Despite both our long day's dinner was surprisingly relaxing. Many of my father's advisors had headed home for the day, leaving a few Kor'kron guarding the place. At least tomorrow I had training off, due to the fact that Blood Elves had fully joined the Horde, and the city was holding a celebration to welcome our new allies. However peace was broken as a messenger rushed into the hall. Stopping in front of my father, he made a quick salute.

"Warchief, we have found someone you would like to meet in Nagrand in Outland." He said.

"Who?" My father questioned.

"An orc by the name of Garrosh Hellscream," He started, and as it didn't need confirmation, "Son of Grommash Hellscream."

 _Well that asshole has finally been written in. Despite the fact I had his gut's I can't simply write him out. He is much to important for that. In other news, the this is the third chapter, and looking back on my earlier stories, and I have most certainly improved. I'm willing to bet it is an easy guess who Elderazi is played by. Don't be afraid to ask questions, and yes warcraft spell's work like anime attacks. Only highly skilled casters can cast without speaking. Hope to see you next time and have a good one!_


	5. Nagrand

Works in **bold** are spells.

Last time on Sailor Azeroth

" _An orc by the name of Garrosh Hellscream," He started, and as it didn't need confirmation, "Son of Grommash Hellscream."_

The next day

Rega's Point of View

The festival was massive. All the people of the Horde had arrived in Ogrimmar for the event. I had never meet a blood elf before, so I was surprised when they were not like their night elf cousins. With glowing green eyes, tall stature, and their lack of fur, tusks, or fangs, they looked very much more tame by comparison. They brought with them some of the most advanced secrets of arcane magic and also holy magic as well. Several blood knights had came along as well. Armored warriors capable of healing and offensive magic, they were something that the horde had never seen before. At least, ones that were on our side. I had already heard talk from a few citizens that some of these blood knights where going to try out the arena, and there was no way I was going to miss out on watching one fight. I quickly made my way to the arena, despite the fact the streets were flooded with people. My wolf skin dress wasn't helping matters either. I hated the thing, but today I had to wear it anyway, and I knew better to throw a fit about it. Finally finding the arena, I moved in to find a seat. The arena was packed. Many people here adventures. Their armor made it very obvious. These highly decorated veterans didn't fight for the Horde or Alliance, but rather Azeroth's safety. It would make sense that many would be here watching. The blood knights are powerful, so many of these people would want one fighting alongside them. The arena quited slightly as a female blood knight stepped into the ring. Unlike most blood elf females, her body was covered from head to toe in full plate armor. She drew her sword, a massive blade almost as long as she was tall, eyes locked on the rising gate on the other side of the arena. A massive yeti slowly moved through the rising gate. It's white fur quite distinctive compared to the dirt of the arena. After a slight second it locked eyes with the knight, before letting out a massive roar, charging forward. The blood knight charged, her blade clipping the creature, as it's fist slammed into her chest, knocking her across the arena with ease. However, she didn't even look hurt. I squinted, trying to notice what I missed before gasping. A circle of light surrounded her. I heard murmuring from the people surrounding me. Did she just trivialize an attack like that? How was that even possible? I could tell she was grinning under that helmet of hers. However I didn't expect what happened next. She shouted, the first spell I had ever seen a paladin cast.

" **Avenging Wrath!** " She shouted, as wings made up of pure light unfurled out of her armor. She quickly side-stepped the yeti's second charge, flicking her blade slightly. The yeti's charge suddenly became a tumble, her blade cutting through several leg tendons in a single strike. She then quickly dispatched the creature, putting it out of it's misery. A cheer went up through the crowd, myself included. I had never seen a display like that before. Already many people where talking with the blood elf, obviously vying to get her to join their guild. As much as I would like to see more fight's, I knew I would have to go soon, despite it being midday. After all, I knew that the band Elite Tauren Chieftain would be performing soon and I was not going to miss seeing them again. It wasn't hard to find them either. All you needed to do was follow the noise. Their first and signature song just started as I arrived. The clashing of the guitar and drums thundered through the air as the song started.

Like many I was already moving to the music, lyrics quickly fading from my mind as I simply just listened. Power of the Horde was a fitting name for it, as music clashed loudly. The music of the Horde was loud, plain and simple, almost to the point that one would call it just noise. However it was the way I liked it. The crashing of the drums and the strumming of three guitars was easily hearable above the crowd, no small feat considering the amount of yelling. I stayed for a few hours, simply rocking out to the music. However I had to leave. Father and I where leaving for Outland tomorrow. While I would much rather stay home and train, he thought I trip, and a break would do me good. Despite that I was still going to train once we arrived in Nagrand, our final destination, whether he liked it or not. Still, it wasn't like I was going to pack a lot anyway. Maybe another dress if the need arose, and some basic clothing. I was going to have my armor and weapons for the trip. Outland was dangerous to the point of extremes, with many adventures slowly beating back the forces of Illidain and the Legion, in addition to crazed natives and other oddities. Still this trip should at least let me talk to Mag'har shamans. Outland is a broken world, and Nagrand held most of Outland's elemental power. It would prove useful to talk to one.

Timesip

Nagrand was beautiful. Rolling green hills was all the landscape was. Unlike Durotar, I could tell there was plenty to hunt and eat. I would have to try some food while I was here. We had taken a portal to Shattrath, a city not to far from Nagrand, and a much shorter and safer trip than going through the dark portal. More than a few Kor'kron had come with us as well for our own protection. I was once again forced ride on my father's wolf, not that I minded doing so. The wolf on the other hand hadn't got used to me in the slightest. Slowly the town of the Mag'har, Garadar, came into view. The town was big a sprawled out and pretty impressive indeed. I scanned the area, looking for any training dummies to practice on. I didn't find any right away, causing me to wonder around, looking for anything that might be of use. I decided to look for a person that would be in charge of the guard, figuring that would be a good place to start. After asking multiple citizens of Garadar, I was pointed to an orc that was at the campfire, the one with both eye's, his words, not mine. I had also gotten a lot of laughing, probably not the best of signs. However I finally found the campfire, which had around it two orc's. The first had one eye, most likely a leader of Bleeding Hollow clan. The second looked almost depressed. Unfortunately that was the one who was a leader. The one with one eye was the first to notice me, raising an eyebrow slightly, but said nothing.

"Hello", I started, "May I ask if their are any training dummies for me to practice on?" The orc was visibly startled, but didn't turn around.

"No, we do not", he said. I stared at him. This was an Orc settlement right? Then why were there no training dummies. How do they practice, and how do they teach the children the basics?

"What, are you still there, I answered your question," He snarled "Do you know who I am?" If looks could kill he would be dead, even the fire began to heat up.

"No, and frankly, I don't give a damn," I snap, growing increasingly pissed at the orc. At this he turned around, not even blinking, somehow grabbing my arm and pulling me off my feet, causing me to snarl.

"I'm Garrosh, little human girl," he started "And I know that you don't belong here." He was holding me at face level. I snap my teeth at his face, making him move me slightly away from his body.

"Screw you!" I shout, "Have a rock!" At my command a stone from around the campfire flies into my free hand. Before he could react I bash the blunt object into his nose, hard. Bone crunched on impact as his nose began to bleed freely. Garrosh, in surprise and in pain, throw me away from him, making me land on my butt hard. Garrosh sweared as the other orc started laughing, loud.

"Garrosh," he said, still cackling, "This little girl knows for a fact that she has more of a pair than you do." Garrosh snarled, looking back at me to notice I was already in a battle stance, ready to start casting spells at the orc, while he didn't even have a weapon drawn. By this point, many others in the village noticed the commotion, including an orc just walking into the village. No wonder he was laughed about. He was all bark and no bite, something that was only reconfirmed by the event that just transpired. My father arrived not long afterwards, but after the one eyed orc, named Jorin Deadeye explained what had transpired, my father was less mad, but more annoyed with my one track mind focused on training. He told me I wasn't allowed to make a training dummy myself or was allowed to use the animal's as target practice. I was approached by a group of kids that had watched me hit Garrosh, and we started playing tag. We stayed close to the village, mostly due to the kids talking about murkblood's that might be lurking around. I didn't know what they where, but I had a feeling that I would find out. And sadly I did. The first came out of nowhere, the hunchback blue-purple creature grabbing a girl named Fulris, and held a knife to her throat. Despite the fact I couldn't understand what it was saying, it's point was obvious.

" **Lightning Bolt!** " I shout, the spell catching the monstrous humanoid off guard, making him drop the girl as the spell slammed into his chest.

"Run!" I shout again at the top of my lungs. The children listened, not wanting to stick around, but someone needed to stay and make sure the others behind them wouldn't follow. I began calling forth more and more power. These spell was going to be a whopper, and I needed all the energy and focus. The one in the lead came to a halt, staring at me, before calling at me in very bad orcish.

"You are brave child, but who do you think will come to your rescue?" It stated. I just simply grinned at him.

"Thanks for the time," I said with glee, before my voice turned harsh as I roared " **EARTHEN DAGOON!** " The earth began to rise around me, slowly forming and melding. The one shouted threw a spear, only for the mass of earth to block it before it found it's mark. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the chatter. The creature formed fully, a massive serpent of earth, staring down at my attackers. If the kid's I was playing with hadn't raised an alarm already, this would definitely do so. It snapped forward at the attackers, doing damage to what now sounded like a war party, while keeping me safe in its coils. Without site I couldn't really control the creature, but it was also meant to be a shield for me. However I could already feel the spell taxing my body. From what my father had told me, casting this spell once caused me to pass out when I was four, and he only told me to do anything like that spell in emergencies like this. I didn't even remember. I would only be able to keep this spell up for a few minutes at most now, and I was far enough away where those minutes really mattered. I heard another crunch of bone as the elemental found it's mark, likely leaving a blood smear and not much else. I almost drop to one knee, the elemental rapidly draining my strength. Yeah, I was not going to be able to keep the up for much longer. The elemental was already beginning to lose mass, body crumbling. The newfound gaps allowed a spear to fly into my shoulder. The strike took out the last of my strength, the elemental falling apart. I could barely hear anything besides a roar of rage from behind me as I fall.

Timeskip

I slowly begin to wake up. "Where am I?" I think. I wince. That was one headache and shoulder ache. Wait my shoulder! I sit up quickly, ignoring the pain in my body. The wound from the spear was no longer there. Someone must have healed me. I lay back down, looking upward, before blinking in shock. There was something floating very high in the sky. I could barely make it out from where I laid, but it almost looked like a castle. Some castle floating very high above Nagrand, higher than most of the earthen motes that you saw in sky most times, and I knew for a fact they didn't move that much. What the fel was going on?

"Good you're awake." A voice said to my left, just entering the tent, making me jump out of the small bed on hanging slightly above the ground. I calmed slightly, recognizing it as Jorin.

"Pretty damn brave thing you did out there," he said calmly, "but also stupid." I glare at him angrily, not really in the mood.

"Hey, you saved lives by doing what you did, so we aren't complaining about it. Just look before you leap next time, okay?" He said, holding his hands above his head in playful surender from my death stare.

"Beside's, it story time, and the elders would like you choose the tale they tell tonight," he said, causing me to give him a confused look.

"You're a hero right now. You are going to have a feast in your honor tomorrow, but for now, just be a kid, ok?" I nodded, swinging my feet off the hammock and onto the ground. I exited the tent, quickly finding the elder's. The old orc grinned slightly, making the other kids look my way. I got swarmed by all of them, giving hugs and pretty much pinning me, making me wince due to my bad shoulder. The elder calmed them down enough, everyone sitting down, Fulris sitting closest to me.

"Now what story would you like to hear about?" The elder asked. "I'm sure that you have many things you would like to hear about." I think quickly. What would I like to hear about. I look up again, seeing the strange sky structure in the sky once again. I point up.

"Can you tell me about that thing in the sky?" I asked. Many kids looked at me confused, but the elder grinned.

"That is something I can tell you a lot about," She said with a grin. "But it will be quite a long tale indeed.

 _Long chapter is long. This is the longest chapter to date. Hopefully you enjoy reading this. Please review to tell me how me did, or just ask questions. Thank you and have a good one._

 _Ps: Next chapter will be short._


	6. Elder's Tale

Last time on Sailor Azeroth

" _That is something I can tell you a lot about," She said with a grin. "But it will be quite a long tale indeed."_

"The Orc's where one of Draenor's native races. However, before even the formation of the clan's as we know them today, many of Draenor's other natives waged war against each other, and against us. No matter how many prisoners we took, none told us the answer. The slaughter nearly wiped out the orcish people, many other races were wiped out entirely, never to be seen again. One day, an orc from the frozen north of Daenor, decided enough was enough." The elder was interrupted by a child to my left.

"Isn't this the same tale about the founding of the Frostwolf clan?" He asked confused. The elder shot him an angry glance, silencing the child, but she decided to answer in question anyway.

"Both tale's have their convergence, but you must let me finish first," The elder said slightly annoyed. "She began gathering many of the orc's of in the land that would be known as Nagrand. In honor of her homeland, they called themselves the Frostwolf. For the future of all race's they struck like lightning, trying to find whatever there was to fight for. In time, the other groups of orc's began to band together, forming the Bleeding Hollow and the Warsong clan's, respectively. After many years of searching, the Frostwolf had found something. Despite it originating from beyond, it was the artfact that the other races had been searching for. It appeared before the leader of the Frostwolf, for she had a pure heart and noble intentions of ending the bloodshed. She absorbed the power of the crystal, leaving the surface of Draenor to protect the world from danger, something she did without fail for many years. That is until, the legion came." At the mention of the legion I could have sworn half the kids jumped. Everyone, regardless of race or world, hated the demonic forces known as the Burning Legion. They had almost left Draenor a wasteland, and had invaded Azeroth twice already. The legion had burned more worlds than stars in the sky, and only Azeroth managed to beat back their invasions.

"The legion however, did not use force to take over our world, however. They used whispers of power, ensnaring Ner'zhul, and his apprentice, Gul'dan." I almost hissed. Ner'zhul at least figured out he had been tricked, but Gul'dan willing lead his people into bloodlust and chains.

"Grommash Hellscream was the first to drink the blood of the Pit Fiend known as Mannoroth, and condemned much of the Orc's to bloodlust. They attacked the peaceful Draenei, leaving already devastated population nearly wiped out. The Mag'har, however, a group from all clans that would have nothing to do with the insanity of the other's left and came here. This guardian became increasingly more active in the world, protecting us from attacks that corrupted horde made against us. They slowly forgot about us until Draenor fell under assault from a counter offensive from beyond the portal. Ner'zhul's horde wanted to build portals to other world's, such magic that broke Draenor apart. She made many attempts to stop this from happening, including working with the invaders to try and save the world she cared so much about. However, Ner'zhul finished his spell, breaking this world apart. Nobody has seen her since then. Some say she dead was the world broke apart. Other's say with Draenor broken her power left, leaving her to live with her failure. No one knows for certain. However, part of her legacy remains, high above this broken world, still standing defiant, like it's owner once did." The story though short, had taken a bit of time to tell, with many children almost falling asleep, mostly due to the day's excitement. I ultimately went back to the main lodge where me and my father where staying. Something about the story just didn't sit right with me. It almost sounded, familiar in a way. I was thinking about this way too hard, and it was time for so shut eye. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

Timeskip

For the second time in a week I had attended a celebration, making the second dress I packed extra handy. Even though games were contained to the village, many kids, including myself turned a game of tag into one of hide and go seek. The spread out village gave us many places to hide, and allowed us to play for hours on end until the hunter's returned. And they brought meat, and looks of it. Many creature's that I saw on the way here, including a massive hoofed creature, about the size of three cow's, with a massive horn and two tusk's, razor sharp and spiked. There was no blood on any though, and could imagine the beast would have put up quite the fight before being brought down. It took awhile to cook the animal's, then the night ended in a feast, along with me discovering my new favorite food. Smoked clefthoof meat was so good. Not long after the feast ended, father and I set off for home. I enjoyed the short vacation, but when I got back, it was training time. I did have two days to make up for after all. And if I was going to protect the Horde and my family, I needed to become stronger, and the best way to do that was by practicing. What didn't make the journey enjoyable however, was who we were also bringing home with us. Garrosh flipping Hellscream. I swear I'm going to be hitting him with more than just rocks over the next few years.

 _Sorry, but I pretty much butchered the tale of how the Frostwolf clan was really founded. Sadly I needed to, but I'm expecting some type of hate for it. Why I needed to, well, you will have to stick around quite a while for that, because no way am I giving spoiler's. I hope to see you next time, and have a good one!_


	7. Peace and Assassin's

Words in **bold** are spell's.

Two year timeskip

Rega's PoV

The noise inside Honor Hold was deafening. That is, if you have never seen a three way orcish shouting match before. While I wasn't able to really raise my voice to the same point as the two other combatants, but it doesn't mean I wasn't getting my point across. Reghar and I were shouting at Garrosh again. Once again Garrosh wanted another war with the humans, something Reghar and I disagreed with. We had already heard reports about strange occurrences in Northrend, which meant the Lich King was likely ready for war. Getting into a war with the Alliance would do nothing more than make it easier for the Lich King to kill us all, something any sane person would want to avoid. Then again, let it not be said when Garrosh got confidence he started acting like his father, or so I'm told. I never meet Grommash, but the stories I've heard about him allow me to draw one conclusion. The only thing he did right was dieing to fixing his mistakes. However, Garrosh honor's is father for one deed, and it's kind of creepy. The meeting was adjourned quickly after my voice went hoarse. From what I could tell, Jaina wanted to talk to my father about something. He looked happy about it to. It would get him away from the shouting match his two advisors were still locked in. The meeting hall within Honor Hold cleared out quickly. It would give me some time to not only have my throat recover, but also I could get some more copper ore for a jewelry project I was working on. That meant that I was going to have to mine it myself, not that I really minded. It would help pass the time tell my father returned.

Timeskip

It was almost sun down before my father finally returned. And he was in quite a good mood.

"So?" I question, "What did Jaina want to talk about?" My father grinned.

"I'm assuming you know about King Varian Wrynn returning to the throne?" He asked. I had heard about it. The story was a year old. But however, I had heard rumors that there was a second Varian. My confusion was becoming quickly obvious on my face, eyes scrunching in thought.

"I do not know the whole of the story," my father admitted, "But Jaina has somehow convinced Varian into talking about a trade agreement with the Horde. I grinned. It was more than overdue for hearing good news.

"When?" I ask. I was quite curious about this King Varian. I doubted I was going though. My father grinned slightly.

"In two weeks time," he said, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "And you are going to have to practice your common." My mouth dropped slightly. I was going have to speak in common? I was terrible at speaking the tongue, one of the few languages that never really came to me naturally. However I just hope that Jaina casts a spell so we could understand each other, because I doubt Garrosh not only understood common, let alone speak it. Or the two agreed to leave me out of the spell to get me to practice more. Great. It was going to be a long two weeks I can tell.

Two Week Timeskip

I wasn't wrong about being a long two weeks. However it was most definitely worth the trouble. I was not one for politics, but I wasn't going to miss out on being part of history in the making. The airship we took was full of guards, a mixture of a slight show of force, but also for security. Varian had been apparently kidnaped last time he came to a meeting like this, so my father wanted to take precautions, and no doubt his counterpart would do so as well. We would have leave our weapon's outside the meeting hall. Garrosh, why he was here I would never know, was annoyed with this, while me and Reghar were thankful. Without a weapon Garrosh would hopefully know his place as an advisor, not a diplomat. The talking would most likely be between Thrall and Varian. Another reason for me coming along was because Varian's son, Anduin, would be there as well. I was not going to lie, I was quite curious about the human prince. If what half of what I heard about him was true, he was not only smart, but had a deep caring for peace, something that would in the long run benefit not only the Alliance, but the Horde as well. While my normal opinion about humans was not too high, this little peace maker would most likely be an exception. However, something didn't sit right with me as we approached Theramore. Strangely enough, a storm seemed to simply sit there. It did not feel natural in any way. Even Garrosh considered an ill omen, something that would be true if the storm was natural. Still, the summit would most likely continue uneventfully. Well, as eventful has have a human in the same room as Garrosh. I shutter internally at the thought. With all the rain though, I had to put on a cloak, and I wasn't the only one. We exited the zeplin, Garrosh to my far left, with me standing between my father and Reghar. Jaina approached, first, whispering a few things to my father before saying.

"Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, may I present Varian Wyrnn, King of the Alliance," She said, "I have invited you here to peacefully discuss your differences with an eye toward mutual gain. It is now time to lay down our weapons and enter Theramore Keep." No one made a move, something that was unsettling. A voice piped up almost directly in front of me.

"Father. Lord Thrall," the child in front of me started, "For the duration of our summit peace!" He placed it bow on the ground, along with a quiver of arrows. I pull my shield off my back, along with my well worn mace, placing them next to the child's bow. I could feel Jaina behind me, clearing wanting to say something about the children being to most level headed. Thrall laughed.

"It seems there is a diplomat amongst us, after all," My father said "What is your name, my young diplomat?" He asked as he and Varian put down their weapons.

I am Anduin, my lord. Son of Varian Wyrnn, king of Stormwind." He said. I blinked. So this was Anduin. He looked nothing at all like his father. Varian was easily tall for a human, standing only a head below my father, but built just as heavily.

"Then lead on, Anduin, son of Varian Wyrnn. And we will follow." My father said, as Jaina ushered us into Theramore Keep. Reghar and the person Varian had brought with him were whispering, likely that they knew each other through the arena. Up until recently Reghar owned an arena team, but two escaped, and the other that he sold escaped her buyer. Reghar had decided that he had enough of the Crimson Ring, and had been an advisor ever since, something I was thankful for.

Timeskip

After the food it was mostly boring talk. Reghar did not only use to own Varian as a gladiator, but he had not only lost his memory, but the black dragon Onyixia had spilt him in two. While the whole story made my brain hurt, it was good to know that there were no weapons allowed. My father was sitting across a table from someone who had managed to slay a dragon. While things started tense, conversation between Reghar, Varian, and Valeera had toned things down a bit, with no hard feelings that I could tell. Finally real talking began. Things were much more tame than I expected. Anduin and I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk, just listen. My father started talking.

"There is no going back for us. It would be good if there was a way to ease tensions between our peoples. We have founded a homeland in Kalimdor across the sea from the Eastern Kingdoms. However, we lack certain resources. We are engaged in constant conflict with the Night Elves over felling trees for timber. There is only so much you can build from sand and mud." My father said. Varian sat thinking for a second, before responding.

"Our merchants might be glad to trade their timber. What can you offer us in return?" Varian said.

"We have large copper deposits near Orgrimmar, along with exotic beast hides from the barrens." My father said as Garrosh scoffed.

"A discussion fit for merchants!" He snapped, "Why should we talk when we have the strength to take what we want?" My face turns sour as I kick him in the shin. No one noticed it, due to the table, but still. Before I could say anything, Anduin spoke up first.

"But, sir, why waste your warriors and resources when a few words can bring you greater profit?" He asked, defusing Garrosh quickly. Damn, he was good. Him using words disarmed Garrosh faster than the other times that I've had to hit with something ever had. I was going to ask the princeling for lessons. Thrall grinned slightly.

"Well said, young prince"

Timeskip

The sun had finally came out from behind the cloud's the next day. The talks where going well, but Varian need to leave, due to Scourge assaults on Goldshire and Southshore. The pair were far ahead of the rest of us, talking about opening communication to help work together against the Lich King. Suddenly Valeera shouted.

"Varian! Thrall! Look out!" She yelled, tackling Varian away from a half orc on wyvern-back, taking a cut to her shoulder. I wasted no time, this assassin was after Varian, and my father. There also wasn't a doubt in my mind that they would go for me or Anduin if the opportunity arose.

" **Lightning Bolt!** " I yell, hurling the spell at the assassin. She dodged upwards with ease, still mounted as more assassins came down, riding all sorts of flying creatures. Many started throwing weapons at us. Reghar called forth a totem, blocking many weapons for use, while Thrall and Varian disarmed two opponents. Strangely, races of the Horde went for Varian and his group, while races of the Alliance came after us.

"Human Treachery!" Garrosh shouted over the noise of combat.

"Garrosh!" I shout "Less talk and more fighting!" I move out of the way of tall human, before bringing a blast of fire into his chest, creating a massive hole in his armor. Three gnomes landed in front of me, while one of their friends tried to jump Garrosh.

" **Chain Lightning!** " I roar, launching a bolt of lightning that arced between the Gnomes in front of me. I slowly found myself near Valeera, Reghar and Anduin. Anduin had managed to get his hands on a gun, most likely goblin in origin. However, he had no idea of the recoil, causing him to fall backwards. A forsaken spellcaster launched firebolts at the prince, but Reghar called forth a shield of earth around us, shielding us from harm.

"The boy's resourceful," Reghar shouted, "But guns can't be trusted! Teach him how to throw a blade!" Reghar charged up a spell at the same time I did, his impacting a Night Elf that had just swooped in, while my spell bounced harmlessly off some type of shield spell that was around the forsaken.

"I hear you Reghar! Next on the agenda!" Valeera shouted back. I launched more spells at the attackers, trying to make a dent in their numbers, with little progress.

"Just be happy it didn't blow up," I snarl, "Goblin made things tend to do that. Shame if you lost a hand, princeling." Before anymore banter could continue, an orc slams into me from behind. I roll forward with the blow, channeling my mana to make a rune on the ground. The orc, relentless in his attack, stepped on it, causing a massive fist to ingulf and crush him. Slowly the battle finally died down. Varian, Garrosh, and my father were shouting at eachother, with Garrosh and Varian blaming the other for sending assassins.

"Thrall wouldn't do something like this," Reghar said in disappointment.

"Nether would Varian, nor Jaina either," Said Valeera.

"Who then?" Asked Anduin.

"A third party most likely. Scourge or Twilight's Hammer would be my guess," I stated, "And if they wanted to stop an orc-human alliance, then they certainly did their job." The summit was even on worse terms than when we started. It was all going so well for while, but this attack would be a massive set back in any attempt at least a loose alliance. After the disaster the rest of summit was called off. It was a shame we had to head home after so much progress, but it was for the best. I had a strange feeling about Anduin though. I almost feel that if we had meet under different circumstances, we would have been great friends.

 _I would have updated on Friday, but things came up and I got very busy. School starts for me soon, so I'm trying to get this story finished as quickly as possible, but it looks like I will have to work on this during College as well. During that time expect update's to be infrequent. I hope to have a chapter up once very two weeks, but I am doubtful at best, so sometimes it may be a month before I update again. Hopefully you guys enjoyed today's chapter. The event's of this chapter are similar to the events of the warcraft comic, issues 17-19._

 _PS: Reviews make me update faster._


	8. Wrath of the Lich King

Words in **bold** are spells

Timeskip

Rega's PoV

Once again an agreement had broken out in Honor Hold between my father and Garrosh. The reason I haven't joined the agreement yet was because one, I felt sick and two, I woke up pissed off as hell. Why I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care. And all I can say was Garrosh was pissing me off even more. His plan was stupid and insane. He wanted to take out the human's, a move that would not only weaken us greatly, but would give the Lich King more forces in which to kill us with. My father, on the other hand, wanted to land advanced scouting parties, and figure out what the Alliance were going to do with the Lich King. A very sound strategy, because I doubt the Horde and Alliance would be able to when this fight alone.

"Enough Garrosh!," my father snapped, "I will not land our forces into a scourge trap! And besides, the humans are no threat." Garrosh snarled angrily and I almost smirked. It was about time that he was put into his place.

"I will not make the same mistakes as your father, Garrosh!" my father continued to shout, making Garrosh's face turn ugly.

"You insult my father thus? After all that Grom Hellscream did for you and our people?" Garrosh shouted angrily, "Mak'Gora*" I snarl, my normally green eyes flashing a shade of red. Before either could react, I charged a spell.

" **Lightning Bolt!** " I yell, the spell crashing into Garrosh's back, sending the orc flying.

"You dare!" I bellow "After what my father has done for YOU! You should have been left on outland! This isn't your father's Horde anymore Garrosh! Learn your place or I will put you in it!" My vision was red, my blood boiling in my veins. My father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm, Rega," My father said. Whether he used a spell or I was simply that easy to calm, I don't know, but I stopped channeling my next spell, with Garrosh slowly picking himself up, snarling at me. I snarl back at him, my eyes flashing red again, making the orc blink twice. Suddenly a warning horn rang out. I turn my eyes to the sky almost blinking in shock.

"SCOURGE!" One of the guards shouted. I could only see the flyers they brought with them. Massive skeletal dragons circled around a floating stone structure, with many smaller creatures, most likely Gargoyles. Massive fleshy creatures moved through the gates, carrying hooked chains and oversized meat cleavers. The gargoyles and dragons began to dive down to join the abominations. I target one, focusing the winds into to howl around it. The gale cut off both the creature's wings, making it crash and impale itself on a spike on Honor Holds roof. An abomination aimed one of it's chain's at me, not noticing Garrosh until he took the limb clean off.

"You need to watch yourself!" He shouted at me, not noticing the frost dragon coming from above.

"And so do you!" I yell, " **Lava Burst!** " The spell flew directly at the creature's skull, exploding when it connected, showering Garrosh with bone fragments. A voice shouted over the battle.

"Hear me, Orc's of Ogrimmar! Brash upstarts of the Horde! Tremble now and know your doom, for the eyes of the Lich King are fixed upon you!" I snarl. The Lich King. The attack made sense now. If my father was killed, we would be in panic, and likely unable to repel an assault. Thankfully the attempt failed. I hurled spells at whatever target I could reach. More Gargoyles fell from the sky as I unleashed a storm the attacking force, lightning and wind clipping the wings of any who would try to launch a strike from above. Arrow's whiz past me, connecting with an abomination, bringing it down in an instint. The Banshee Queen, Sylvanas, had joined the fray, along with two orc's, Saurfang, an old orc vetrain of the first, second and third war's, and his son, Draenosh Saurfang, ripped through the enemy like paper. Most of the city was fighting to repel the assault, but ever closer did the Necropolis creep. Reghar snarled.

"The Lich King's necroptosis is almost over us Thrall." Reghar snarled, unleashing a blast at a frost wyrm, destroying the creature. I dodge a swing from an abomination, before encasing the creature in an earthen fist, crushing its body into a bloody pulp. I then hear my father over the noise, shouting to the elements.

"Let the earth rise up in anger! Let fire rain from the heavens! Let the wind carry our defiance to the Lich King's minions and let the fury of the sandstorm be their undoing!" Lightning crashed around him, slamming into the Necropolis with great force, before a whirlwind appeared around it, knocking the structure out of the air and sending away from the city and crashing into the desert. A green-black phantom seemed to float above, taunting us.

This victory will aval you nothing! Come! Come to Northrend. My minions are waiting, and they are hungry!"

"Tell your master we accept his invitation!" My father bellowed, "Marshal our forces, Saurfang! The Horde prepares for war!" War. But before war, the enemy must be first purged for Ogrimmar. Fire leaps to my call.

" **Flaming Dagoon!** " I roar, the elements of fire ignite, forming a serpent made of pure fire. The creature struck at my command, burning any remaining scourge forces in the city. Little did I know that it wasn't just the Horde going to war that fateful day, but the whole of Azeroth.

* _Mak'Gora means a fight to death between two orc's mostly over leadership of a clan or group. The first warchief the Horde, Blackhand was killed by Ogrim Doomhammer in a Mak'Gora, which is why Ogrim was warcheif until Thrall. Ogrim gave the title to Thrall before his death._

 _I seem to be getting into a habit of writing a long chapter followed by short one. I know I shouldn't be doing that, but it is just how my chapters are landing right now. I struggled a while to think of a name for this chapter before settling with this one. Nothing else really clicked for this chapter sadly. Next chapter is the only chapter to take place during the expansion Wrath of the Lich King, then will be followed by two chapters before the Cataclysm. After Cataclysm will be the last arc, The Silver Millennium. Cataclysm and Silver Millennium will be the longest two arcs. Hopefully you guy liked this chapter and as always, please review._


	9. Wrathgate and Battle for the Undercity

Warning: This chapter will contain high amounts of blood, gore, and general disgusting things. If you are sensitive to theses things, you have been warned.

 **Bold** words are spells

The Wrathgate, Northrend

Third person point of View

The sun had just begun to rise over the snows of Northrend. Despite the chill and the newly risen sun, there was already combat. Mindless undead, mere minions of the scourge, attacked again and again against to two armies outside of the Wrathgate, a massive structure meant to cut off Icecrown from the area known as Dragonblight from attack. The Horde and Alliance expeditions had pushed two massive armies into the heart of Northrend, and both found themselves building a camp outside of the Wrathgate, a move that made the Lich King attack the newly made defensive fortifications. However, the flow of undead was slowly becoming less and less, signaling the time for an attack. Bolvar Fordragon, a paladin and leader of the Valiance Expedition himself had come to the front, joining the push. Him and his forces charged the scourge, doing heavy damage to the forces that remained.

"Back you mindless wretches!" He shouted, bringing his shield crashing into a skeleton, taking it's head off. Savage and harsh shouting seemed to sound as the gate opened, teeth like gate revealing massive blue humanoids, the Vrykul. The creatures charged into the fray, as many of the undead fell back.

"Fight on, brother's!" The paladin shouts, blocking a massive axe with his shield. However, the fight had turned south, the shear size and savagery of the Vrykul making them hard targets for the smaller humans to hit. One of the blue skinned humanoids managed to grab a human, using him as a still living club. On another ridge, a red skinned orc watched the battle, before turning around and addressing his troops.

"Rise up, sons and daughters of the Horde! Blood and glory await us!" He shouted. The races of the Horde mounted up, charging into the battle. A orcish war horn sounds through the combat as the Horde charges in.

"Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde!" Dranosh Saurfang roared.

"For the Horde!" his forces echoed, crashing into the Vrykul. Horde weapons ripped through flesh and bone, sending the battle wolves into a frenzy, joining their masters in the attack. The Alliance rallied, not wanting to be outdone by their one time enemy.

"I was wondering if you'd show up!" Bolvar shouted, blocking another strike from a Vrykul axe.

"I couldn't let the Alliance have all the fun today!" Dranosh said, grin hidden behind his faceplate. With a battlecry, he swung his axe, cutting three Vrykul across their chests, axe biting through armor and bone with ease. All three dropped dead on the spot, slowly bleeding out from the massive gash in their chest.

Timeskip

The last of Vrykul where dead. Wounded and the dead were quickly moved away from the front, so that the Lich King would not be able to use the dead against them. Both Horde and Alliance stood at the ready as Dranosh and Bolvar slowly approached the gate. The orc gave the human a slight nod.

"Arthas!" Bolvar shouts, "The blood of your father, of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes!" The teeth of the gate slowly begin to open, causing the orc to let out a low pitched growl, as Arthas steps forward, a legion of the dead behind him.

"You speak of justice? Of cowardice?" Arthas says, the tone of the Lich King never wavering, "I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of fear." Dranosh snarled, clearly having enough banter.

"Enough talk! he snarls, "Let it be finished!" he shouts charging the Lich King, going for a decapitating blow. Arthas brings his sword around, shattering the axe like it was made of glass, the blow cutting upon the proud orc's throat. Member's of the Horde forces gasped, eyes steeling onto the Lich King. Bolvar himself watches in horror and rage as the blade devoirs the orc's soul.

"You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor." Bolvar threatens, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Boldy stated," Arthas taunted, "but there is nothing you can -" was as far as he got as an explosion emanated from the Horde camp, leaving a sickly green cloud behind.

"What?" Arthas snarled, his voice no changing, showing concern over what had just happened. All combatants look up to see a cloaked forsaken laughing on a ledge, overlooking the three armies. The forsaken, the Grand Apothecary Putress, grinned behind his mask.

"Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?" he jeered as a rumbling came from behind him. Four Forsaken catapults rolled up to ledge, carrying each a green colored barrel.

"Now!" He cackled maniacally, "Behold the terrible wrath of the Forsaken!" Arthas sneered.

"Sylvansas," He snarled as the catapults fired.

"Death to the Scourge!" Putress roared, "And death to the living!" The canisters connect with the ground, and explode. The green gas spreads rapidly, with all the combatants taking in the strange gas, let it be through breathing or other means, but it was killing people quickly.

"FALL BACK!" Bolvar roars, not that the order needed to be given. Soldiers were running anywhere they could to escape the green gas, but for many, it was already too late. Arthas had fell back, leaving his forces to die. Bolvar himself found himself quickly surrounded by the gas. He could see through it, and the plague seemed to have a different effect on anyone. He watched an orc in horror has face began turning to liquid, with the orc trying to scream in pain, along with him trying to keep his liquid turning flesh from running out of his helmet. Bolvar fell, the plague weakening his heart, he rolled onto his stomach, and watched that in the distance, strange shapes where flying toward him. His eyes closed, as the red dragonflight rained fire from the sky.

Timeskip

Rega's PoV

The news came as shock to everyone in Ogrimmar. Horde and Alliance both betrayed in a battle against the Lich King by the Forsaken. Or so we thought. Sylvansas arrived right after the news did, revealing that Undercity had been taken by force, and herself nearly assassinated as well. What was even more of a horror is who was leading the rebellion, however. A Dreadlord by the name of Varimathras, along with Putress, the grand apothecary who had found the means to neutralize Scourge plague (part of the reason he was made grand apothecary in the first place). My father already wanted to prevent any chance of the Legion from gaining a foothold on Azeroth again, gathering up whatever military forces we had left. He wasn't the only one preparing for battle however. I had already begun putting on my chainmail armor. One act from these traitor's left more than a thousand dead, from both the Horde and the Alliance. There was only one way to pay them back for such treachery. And that way was with their blood.

Timeskip

I was surprised that my father didn't put up more of a fight about letting me join the assault on the Undercity. The forces we had gathered were large either, a small group of adventures, a few dozen Kor'Kron, along with my father, Sylvanas, and Vol'jin. We were not really an army, but between the firepower of us and the adventurers, I would suspect an retaking the city wouldn't be as hard as I had first thought. We used portals to arrive outside of the gates to the city. The cloud cover was thick around the area, something that may be useful in taking the upper courtyard.

"Onward!" My father shouted, "For the Horde!" I lightly tap the sides of my wolf, Snowball, almost fully grown none, and we charge toward the city. However, clouds of plague blocked the front gate.

"Great wind brother, clear our path." my father pleaded with the elements, and a small windstorm answered his call, scattering the plague with ease, and we pushed into the courtyard. I let out a small gulp looking in front of us. At least ten abominations filled the courtyard, and most of the courtyard was covered in plague.

"You must answer to the elements demon!" my father snarled. I didn't expect anything to happen, but a massive dreadlord appeared in the center of the courtyard. I snarl, expecting to fight, but the demon simply laughed.

"I welcome you to my kingdom of darkness," He said in glee, "Did you enjoy my minion's terrible creation? Potent, isn't it? But enough prattle. Your souls will fuel the masters host. You shall have this place back in pieces." The dreadlord opened a massive dark portal behind him, most likely lowering himself back into the depths of the city. My father grinned.

"Great water spirit, wash away this corruption." He asked, and the elements again answered. A massive title wave filled the courtyard, washing away plague and destroying the abominations. The wave sunk into the ground before crashing into the ruined walls of the city, giving us an opening.

"Attack!" my father bellowed, and we all rushed into the courtyard. Still some catapults remained however. I target one quickly, and attack before it can fire.

" **Lava Burst!** " I roar, bringing down the catapult with ease. Before I could celebrate however, a massive creature stepped into the courtyard. The creature smelled and looked disgusting. It was much larger than any sewed together abomination, and it appeared to be one body. However the bloated corpse was filled to the brim with plague, and it hadn't come alone either. A mass of abominations and other mindless shamblers came along, ready for a fight. The adventurers quickly targeted the oversized creature, while Sylvansas unleashed a hail of arrows at the undead, my father rushed forward, swinging doomhammer left and right.

" **Chain Lightning!** " I shout, bringing arcs of lightning against my enemies. I bring back my hands before letting out another spell.

" **Earthquake!** " However the spell ended up being all sorts of overkill, dropping the earth straight out from underneath the enemy. However, at the same time the massive creature fell, and the enemy stopped their attack. My father shot me a look that read as a mix of how did you do that and don't do it again. I nodded, message received. The city was likely going to be in shambles by the end of the day without my help.

"The courtyard belongs to us!" My father shouted "Onward to the inner sanctum!" Our forces made our way quickly to the elevator, or at least, where the elevator should be. I slowly began channeling the power of the elements, calling forth a windstorm to slowly carry us to the ground. We jump, the winds placing us down gently on the ground. And thankfully, the shaft was not well guarded, the few present were quickly taken down. We quickly reached the center of the city. The place smelled terrible, due to mixture of sludge and corpses, some left over from the brief battle when Sylvanas escaped the city.

"What have they done to my beautiful city?" She snapped, "The only redemption for the traitors that did this will be an agonizing death." I wasn't surprised by the punishment she would be dishing out later, if there were any traitors left alive, that is.

"Lead the way, Dark Lady, and we will follow," my father said. She nodded.

"Very well Warchief, the royal quarter is this way," She said, "And stay on guard. There is no telling what Varimathras and Putress have in store for us." I nodded in agreement. The Undercity by itself was enough to set me on edge. The fact that someone else had control of it who knew the city just as well as Sylvansas did was not a comforting thought, but something had to be done. Sylvansas suddenly stopped, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"Hold!" she snarled, "I sense dark magic. Demon magic." I began readying the elements as everyone else drew their weapons, ready for battle. Suddenly, a horde of demons appeared, most likely teleported into the hallway.

" **Lightning Bolt!** " I bellow, blasting a wing off of a doomguard, making the creature crash into the sludge. I spotted movement in the lengthy river of sludge that run throughout the Undercity, seeing something I never would have wanted to see. Was that really a demon, empowered with the plague? You have got to be kidding. Once again, the adventures attacked the oversized creature, leaving us to deal with ever growing swarm of demons.

" **Chain Lightning!** " I shout, clipping the wings off more doomguards, and having gravity finish the fight for me. The oversized creature despite it's intimidating size, was quickly dispatched, falling to ground with a loud crash.

"Is that all demon! Do you have nothing left to throw at us!" My father taunted, anger and annoyance quite clear in his voice. An explosion was the answer, cutting off the path to the royal chamber. My father snarled, clearly pissed off at the pathic attempt to slow us down.

"Coward!" My father yells in anger, "You think you can stop the Warchief of the Horde, with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements!" At his command, the earth began to rumble in fury.

"Great spirits of the earth, help us in our hour of need!" The earth responded to my father's plea. The rocks used to seal the sanctum were blasted apart, and we charged into the chamber. Varimathras was standing in the center of the chamber, channeling power from six portals, a dark purple emanating from each. Varimathras, now clearing panicked began summoning a ton of demons. I began castings spells, targeting anything within reach to try and hurt the enemy. All the while the doomlord would do nothing but talk. The portals where closing quickly, and the faster we closed them, the more panicked he became, trying to talk us out of stopping whatever plan, saying things about giving us power. However, he did say something about the master being near, however I had not time to think about it, blocking a spear thrust from a minor pit fiend with my shield, before bring my face down, crushing it's skull like fruit. Soon there was only one portal left as a strange voice echoed through the chamber.

"You have failed me Varimathras," the strange female voice said, "Kill them at once if you want to see redemption." The voice sent a chill down my spine. It seemed so weird and strange.

"A thousand, thousand pardons master," Varimathras said, sounding like an oversized dog if anything else. "I will deal with the intruders at once." The field came down around demon as he prepared to attack. I grinned.

" **Bloodlust!** " I yell, and I feel the strength of all of us nearly double. We unleash our rage against the demon, dodging and canceling out his spells. It fury of the elements crashed into the demon, along with arrows and steel, before the creature was finally brought down. At the end I was gasping for breath. The fight had taken a lot out of me. I sat down on one of the steps to catch my breath.

"We are victorious!" My father shouted, "The Undercity belongs to the Horde once again! Lok'tar Ogar" Sylvanas shook her head.

"We must first deal with that wretch, Putress." She said the name with so much contempt I almost thought he was in the room. Sylvanas was most definitely scary, and not a lady I would want to cross, if this whole scenario was any indication.

"And indeed we shall," My father said, before a horn sounded in the distance. I bolt upright. What was the Alliance doing here?

"Stay on guard," my father ordered. I pulled myself up to my feet. The Alliance was in the Undercity. These traitors are the Horde's problem, not the Alliance's. Why are they here anyway? This is not their land. If they wanted Vengeance all they had to do was ask. Where they here to take Undercity? Well, it was time to find out. Varian himself was there, something that isn't a good sign. I didn't hear the first part, but I did hear the second.

"Trash like you and that witch were allowed to roam unchecked for far too long," The king of the Alliance spat, "Now it is time to make things right. To dispain your kingdom of thieves and murders. Putress was the first strike, and many more will come." I was caught in between seething rage and utter confusion. Putress had betrayed both the Horde and the Alliance. The Horde had lost just as much as the Alliance had at Wrathgate. Was he really that blind?

"I have waited a long time for this Thrall," he continued to snarl, causing a low pitched rumble to emanate from my throat, a warning to stop while he was ahead. I had utmost respect for his son, Anduin, but I wasn't going to let him sprout bull at my father. "Every time I killed a green skinned aberration I have one thought. What our world would have been like, without you and your twisted Horde. It ends now Warchief." My green eyes are overtaken by a red tinge, my body quaking in rage.

"Attack!" He bellows, "For Stormwind!" I on the other hand charge up a spell.

" **Lava Burst!** " I roar over the fighting. While the spell did little damage, most likely due to his armor having some type of magical resistance. However the spell did what it needed to do, the spell's impact lifting the human king off the ground. I call forth a whirlwind, keeping the him airborne for a few seconds, before using the force to smash him into the ground, hard. Next thing a know, however, my body is encased in ice. The rational part of my mind thanks Jiana for the intervention. However, boiling blood pumping through my body not only prevented the thought from surfacing, but it also prevented me from hearing what she said as she teleported away. My father sat down with a sigh the moment he unfreezed. A portal appeared in the throne room, and Saurfang the Elder came through. I didn't want to leave my father, but something was scratching at the back of my mind that I didn't notice during the fighting. Who was it that Varimathras and Putress where serving? And why was I getting the feeling that whoever it was, this was not going to be the last time we will meet.

 _I'm going to be honest here, I was really considering splitting this chapter in two. However, Wrathgate would be much to short to my liking, and I did promise that Wrath of the Lich King would take up only one chapter of this story. I will be starting college on the 17, so wish me luck. I will try to get the next chapter finished and posted before school starts up. The next two chapters will be a prelude to the Cataclysm, both of which will have the name The Shattering. While I can't spoil everything I will be now giving a small line from the next chapter after my author notes from now on. And in other news please check out my Deviantart page, which I will add in a link on my profile page, so you check out some of the art that I have uploaded for Rega and other Senshi I will be adding to the story._

Next time on Sailor Azeroth: "This isn't attack by the Horde. While it would be easy to make that mistake if you aren't a member, but trust me, just because it was orc's. If anything from the Horde would be attacking you, it will be Trolls. I think you have a case of Twilights Hammer cult running through your forest."

"Is that bad?"

"Lets just say they will make you wish you where dealing with the Horde."


	10. Shattering Part 1

Three Year Time Skip

Third Person PoV

After three years, the war in Northrend hand finally ended. Both Horde and Alliance had suffered heavy casualties during the war, leaving both drained and unable to turn on eachother. Both had agreed to peace, for the time being. However, Stormwind was bankrupt from the war effort and Orgrimmar had begun suffering from food shortages. There were other problems as well. An unknown cult had sprung up all across Azeroth, saying that the end times had finally come. While most took this with a grain of salt, some shamans, however, could not. Throughout the world, the elements rumbled. The younger one's didn't even know what they were afraid of. All that was known is that even the oldest elementals had begun to awake. And they were not waking up peacefully. Earthquake's were starting to become common, even in area's that never had them before. However, despite the chaos, storms, and other strange happenings, the champions of the Horde had finally returned home.

Rega's PoV

The sun had nearly reached it's peak as the celebration's started. After nearly three years of fighting the forces of the Lich King and the Alliance, it all over. While there was some chaos at home, things were looking up. Despite the food shortages, there wasn't any outright war as of the moment. My father was also trying to work out a trade agreement with the Night Elf's to at least ship us some food from Ashenvale. Ashenvale may have a lot of fruit, but it was better than nothing. However, something had begun happening in the forest recently. Many Night Elf caravans had been found destroyed, with guards having their skin cut off and put to hang in the trees. Many Night Elves blamed Orc's for the attacks. After hearing of this I had checked multiple ledgers from many merchants throughout the city. If they these raiders were truly loyal to the Horde, they hadn't brought any of the spoils into the city. Thanks to Jaina however, I was able to write a letter to the Night Elf leader, Tyrande Whisperwind. I had shared some of what I already knew with her, and give many possible alternatives that could be plaguing the caravan's, such as Horde criminals on the run or remains of the Cult of the Damned. However I didn't expect a responce from Tyrande, due to her over blatant hatred of Orcs. However, I did get a response from her. Well, it was more of an invitation to try and find out what was really going on within the woods. I would be leaving in a few days, and I had no idea what to expect. However, I wasn't going to walk in blindly into something that might be a trap. My father had agreed with me, it was a risky mission, but one that needed to be done for the good of Orgrimmar and the Horde. If we found out who or what was behind this, it would help cool the tension between Horde and Alliance. Or in a worst case scenario, it could just cause another war. However, I needed had faith in the elements that everything was going to end up ok. The horns sounded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

The armies of Northrend had finally returned. Despite the size of the returning forces, everyone remembered the size of the force that had left for the frozen north. As large as this legion appeared as, it was nothing more than a reminder of how much we had lost. Even with all the fanfare and talks of honor and glory, seeing the force was bittersweet at best. Garrosh, despite him now gaining his father's axe, Gorehowl, from Thrall, had an aura of loss surrounding him. While I would normally be happy that he had been taken down a peg or two, the death of so many would never be worth it. It wouldn't be worth anything. Even his talk of victory sounded much more hollow than when he had left for the frozen continent. He had grown somewhat in his time in Northrend. Hopefully he realizes that there is a reason for peace.

Timeskip

After the festival I had gone straight to bed. I haven't been getting much in the way of sleep the past couple of days. Nightmares had plagued me for reasons unknown, and I never was able to remember them. All I got was a sense of dread, like something was going to happen, and soon. However I wasn't far into my sleep until I was awakened by the smell of smoke and screams of panic. I rush out of my room within Honor Hold before letting out a gasp. Orgrimmar was ablaze. While many people had already managed to get out of their houses to help combat the fire, it was content to move on it's own. I already saw my father trying to calm the flames to little effect and if we tried to put out the fire traditionally, there wouldn't be much water left in the city anyway. I raise my hands to the heavens.

"Water!" I yell, "Hear my call!" Nothing. My plead for a rainstorm was ignored entirely. Much like my father, I was finding myself in a crisis. On one hand, I didn't want to force the elements to act. On the other, I needed the rain to put out the flames.

"Water!" I pleaded again. I was about to continue until I heard the element speak back.

"NO!" it bellowed back, "We will serve no longer!" I recoiled mentally. This was new to me. While some elementals would be stubborn and would have to be pushed, rarely were any outright hostile, especially water, the element most known for healing.

"There are lives on at risk. I need your add," I say trying to calm the elemental down.

"This world will end mortal! Soon you will all be dead!" It roared back. Ok, what was it talking about? Had the elements really gone crazy? I normally wouldn't do this, but it left me with no other choice. I was going to have to force it to do what I needed it to do. I was about to force the water to fall, until I noticed my father forcing the flames back into a hearth. I stopped my own connection, rainfall no longer needed. He looked drained from what had happened. It was going to be long night of setting up tents, but something was off. The elements where our allies. For them to do something like this was unheard of.

Timeskip

The last few days had been boring. The city had slowly started to recover from the blaze. However we needed more wood, and lots of it. As of the moment bringing that along with the trip would be a bad idea. My father however had already gotten the funds to purchase whatever we needed from Gazlowe, a goblin that engineered Orgrimmar the first time it was built. While we had never personally meet before, he had a very good reputation around the city. This was mostly in part he was part of the reason the city had clean water at all. Another thing was announced before I left. My father was leaving on a trip to Nagrand. What had happened with the fire elemental had disturbed him greatly. The shamans in Nagrand worked with hostile elementals all the time, it would be logical to seek advice from them. But a whole training trip? That was a little bit too much. A fire just burned down the city. We need our leader here in the city, leading the people in uncertain times. Unless he has a really good person to be in charge while he is away, leaving after a disaster like this was not just stupid, but almost insulting. My father told me to come downstairs before I left. Ironically enough, he was appointing a temporary warchief on the same day I left. I finally stepped down into the main hall, where Garrosh, Vol'jin, Eitrigg, and my father stood. He gave me a quick nod, before to look at Garrosh.

"Let us began," He said. No way. He was not about to do this.

"Are we not to have more witnesses?" Garrosh questioned, resulting in both my father and I shooting him a stern look.

"I do not wish to make an event of this. Such are expensive and merely serve our vanity. But if you wish to have one later…" my father said. Garrosh raised his hands slightly.

"No, Warchief, this is enough," Garrosh responded.

"You know that these are troubling times for the Horde. Our supplies dwindle and our lands barren. Our warriors need rest. All these must be addressed for the good of the Horde," My father stated. Garrosh should already know about those things. Vol'jin gave a nod.

"Da people be happy with our success in Northrend," He said, causing Garrosh's face to go sour.

"Our success?" Garrosh snapped, "Troll, you played no part in the Horde's victories in Northrend. While I lead our armies against the Lich King, all you could do was take about a few scattered isles." Vol'jin was visibly pissed off now, and he wasn't the only one. Those isles where the first Darkspear home in Durotar, and had been taken over by a mad witch doctor. While it may not be as major as a victory against the Scourge, it was still an area close to home, making it a massive problem.

"Watch yourself young one." Vol'jin snarled before being interrupted by an angry Eitrigg.

"Garrosh! Vol'jin! Enough!" The old orc snapped, causing the two the stop the argument for the time being.

"Forgive my outburst, Warchief. Please continue." Vol'jin said with a slight bow.

"Despite our success in Northrend, we face problems now that cannot be solved with axe or sword," Father said, "Earthquakes shake every region. Elementals ravage the countryside. I can hear Azeroth crying out in pain." I blink in shock. Had I really not noticed that. Yes, my dreams were getting worse and worse, but Azeroth itself was in pain? But everything he said was true though.

"These are the reasons you must leave," Garrosh said, a slight bit of shock inflicting in his voice. He was there when Draenor broke apart to become Outland. I blinked, putting everything together. The elementals of Nagrand had suffered the world breaking apart. They are savage, much like how the elements where become here. My father thought something far worse was on the horizon, and he needed to prepare while there was still time.

"Yes, I leave to Nagrand to learn from the elements there," He said, confirming newly forming fears inside of me. He continued, "They have suffered and show many of the same simptoms."

"How long will you be gone?" Vol'jin asked. I almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't the only one thinking about the same question.

"It may take to time to learn what I must," my father said, "I hope only a few weeks, but it may be months."

"And in my absence, I instruct you, Garrosh Hellscream, to lead the Horde," he continued, "You have the strength and courage that our people need in these troubling times." I almost wanted to let out a slew of swearing about how stupid of an idea this was, but I held my tongue. Garrosh was strong and brave, yes, I wasn't questioning that. But besides those, he had not much else.

"I am honored Warchief," He said, "But I feel unprepared for the life of a ruler." I blinked, not quite sure that I caught that right. Garrosh challenged my father to Mok'Gora a few years ago. A trail challenge of leadership of the Horde. Garrosh must have changed over the Northrend.

"You will not be alone," my father stated, "You will have advisors: Cairne, Eitrigg, Vol'jin, and even Rega. They will guide you." I grin happily at my father's praise.

"A good first test would may be dealing with dese cultists. Da people be scared. Dey aren't sure what what's goin' on." I nod in agreement.

"At the end of the day the cultist are a big problem. Hopefully the mission I will be leaving on gives me some of the clues that I am hoping for," I said, with Garrosh giving me a confused look.

"I will talk to before I leave. If you are going to be Warchief, then this information is important." Garrosh gave nod.

"But we ourselves are not sure what is happening. Should we capture these cultists and force them to silence? But that may anger the rest of the people. Still, we cannot allow the cult to spread fear and lies." Garrosh said aloud, pondering solutions to a problem that right now, had no easy answer.

"Now you are acting like a ruler, Garrosh. You must look at all sides of a problem. Consult your advisors and act with confidence," Eitrigg said.

"They will help you Garrosh. And I will help you," my father said, "Together we will find the answers we need to assuage the fears of our people and soothe the elements." He said it with such confidence, like how he knew everything was going to be ok.

"I will not fail you Warchief. I will lead as well as I can, and I will consult your advisors as you suggest. I know what a tremendous honor you give me, and I will strive to be worthy of it," Garrosh said passionately. I blinked. He really had changed while in Northrend.

"Then it is done," My father said, "Let everything you do be done for the Horde." I grinned. The room erupted with noise, despite only five people being in the room.

"FOR THE HORDE!"

 _Remember_ _how I said that Shattering would be only two parts. Well from the looks of it so far, its going to be three. I meant to get the Night Elf part, I really did, but to make both Shattering parts not feel to long for me, I would have to make each chapter four-thousand words each, and I would have to have a pretty bad cliffhanger. And in other news I will be start holding chapters hostage. I hate to do it, but I really want feedback on this story right now. I have a few more stories for Sailor Azeroth planned after this, including a few short stories, but no one is giving me any feed back. I'm not going to waste my time on something that nobody enjoys._

 _You guys will have to give me one review before I post the next chapter._


	11. Sailor Azeroth Bio

General Information

 **Senshi Name:** Sailor Azeroth

 **Civilian Name:** Isabella (Izzy)

 **Other Aliases:** Rega

 **Titles:** Senshi of the Deep World, and the Warder

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthday:** September 3rd

 **Nationality:** American

 **Ethnicity:** Caucasian

 **Gender Identity:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual

Physical Traits

 **Body Type:** Lean

 **Height:** five foot one inch

 **Weight:** 118 lbs.

 **Skin Color:** Pale (Earth)/ Tan (Azeroth)

 **Hair Color:** Brown/Sandy Brown with some red dye.

 **Hair Length:** Short

 **Hair Style:** Short cropped

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Disabilities/Injuries:** None

 **Other:** Izzy has a few birthmarks, one on each of her shoulder and one on each of her legs halfway between the knee and hip. She later has a Tattoo on her back in the symbol of the Frostwolf clan. (Earth) Rega has several scars on her skin, each on a limb besides her head, these symbols represent Earth, Fire, Water and Wind respectively. She also has a Frostwolf Tattoo. (Azeroth)

 **Casual Clothing:** Mostly wears shades of black and red outside of school. Normally wears jeans as well. (Earth) Rega prefers wolf hide or her chainmail armor. (Azeroth)

 **General Physical Appearance:** Izzy simple looks like she is wearing punk or rock clothing. However, she isn't really tall, and she likes to keep her hair short. She also has green eyes.

Psychological

 **Ethical Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Positive Traits:** Quick to think, Adaptable, Good at fighting, a quick study, and stubborn

 **Negative Traits:** Fast to anger, Judgmental, Stubborn, Doesn't like school, has distrust of power, getting along

 **Mental Issues:** Blood rage, potential Old God Taint.

 **Goals:** Defend her friends and world, have a child, have a lasting peace between Horde and Alliance.

 **Fears:** The Old Gods, Insanity, Losing those she cares about.

 **Spiritual Beliefs:** Izzy believes in a mixture of reincarnation and Orcish shamanism, due to her past training and her rebirth.

 **How others see them:** Izzy can be reckless and borderline aggressive, and is defensive of her friends. She is also quick to figure out enemy abilities or skills, and adapts herself accordingly, almost like she was meant for battle. She is a good friend who would die to protect her own, but has a habit of defending others honor. She also isn't afraid of speaking her mind someone or being harsh to a friend, but that is her way of worrying about someone. You may have trouble earning her respect, but once you have, you have a loyal friend. Now if she would put that much effort into her schoolwork.

 **How they see themselves:** Trained in combat, Izzy has a simple job until she teaches the Senshi hand to hand combat, and that is to take any attack and keep going. She views herself as a wall between her allies and their enemies. Not afraid to speak up and ridicule someone if they are about to do something stupid. Her friends are just as close to her as family. Izzy hates have her future laid out for her. If it is fate, it will happen it's own way. However, she looks forward to a future without war. Caring towards friends even if she shows it weirdly, she simply wants them to be ready for whatever lies ahead on that peaceful future. And unless schoolwork is going to teach her how to fight, it's going to be useless down the road I will travel.

Personality Questionnaire

 **Outgoing / Reserved:** Outgoing

 **Shy / Sociable:** Sociable

 **Self Reliant / Group Follower:** Self Reliant

 **Dominant / Submissive:** Mixture based on circumstance

 **Open to Change / Traditional:** Open to Change

 **Emotional / Calm:** Emotional

 **Confident / Self doubting:** Confident

 **Imaginative / Practical:** Practical

 **Impulsive / Restrained:** Impulsive

 **Sympathetic / Uncaring:** Sympathetic

 **Likeable / Unlikeable:** Likeable

Background Info (Earth)

 **Hometown:** Overland Park, Kansas

 **Where they currently live:** Tokyo, Japan, Azabu-Jubaan District

 **Social Class:** Middle

 **Education:** Obtaining a High school education

 **Occupation:** Saving the world / Shaman

 **Favorite food:** Sugar / Clefthoof meat

 **Hobbies:** Martial Art's, Meditation, Taking care of Dogs

 **Misc. Talents:** Archery, Jewel making, and Fishing

 **What they love:** Wolves, Walks, warm summer days, rock/metal music

 **What they hate:** The cold, Horses, Bullies, and Romance Movies

 **Family:** Mother and Father are both Unnamed and rarely around.

 **Pet's:** None

 **Friends:** Sailor Senshi

 **Lover:** None

 **Enemies:** Negaverse

 **Backstory:** Will go over later.

Background Info (Azeroth)

 **Hometown:** Ogrimmar, Durotar

 **Where they currently live:** Is presumed dead

 **Social Class:** Top

 **Education:** Shamanistic Training

 **Occupation:** Shaman of the Earthen Ring, Earth Warder, and a Jewelry maker

 **Favorite food:** Clifthoof meat

 **Hobbies:** Listening to ETC, Taking care of Snowball, Meditation, Training

 **Misc. Talents:** Jewelcrafting, Mining, Fishing

 **What they love:** ETC music, The desert sun, Meat, Combat

 **What they hate:** Being too quiet, Being left out of fighting, Reading, The cold

 **Family:** Go'el (Father), Agra (Motron),Durak (Baby Brother),

 **Pet's:** Snowball (Wolf mount)

 **Friends:** Few and far between, mostly people she considers colleagues.

 **Lover:** None

 **Enemies:** Garrosh Hellscream (Political Rival / Ass), Twilight's Hammer (Cult dedicated to the Old Gods and the end of the world), Old Gods (Wishing to free themselves from their chains to unleash chaos unending), Deathwing (Former Aspect of Earth and minion of the Old Gods).

 **Backstory:** You should have read most of it already getting to this.

About the Senshi

 **What they Represent:** Azeroth/ Earth (The element)

 **Color's:** Brown / White or Black / White

 **Henshin / Transformation Phrase:**

Azeroth Henshin: "Azeroth Star Power Makeup!"

Azeroth Aspect Henshin: "Feel the rage of the element of Earth! You face an aspect!"

 **Description of their Sailor Uniform:**

Azeroth Senshi Fuku: Her uniform is like the other senshi, but is colored brown.

Azeroth Aspect Senshi Fuku: In this form, the brown of her uniform turns to black, and she also gets a cape, similar to Tuxedo Mask's.

Azeroth Fuku: Rega's uniform goes through a massive change, the color brown overtaking most of her uniform, the white becoming highlights on the clothing. The skirt elongates to knee level, and her crown rotates and gains three more crystals.

Azeroth Aspect Fuku: The uniform turns black, along with crown, with the crystals staying brown. She gains shoulder pads with cloth hanging down from them. Her pants also become more baggy.

 **Animal companions:** None

 **How they became a Senshi:** Undecided

 **Current purpose as a Senshi:** Her energy prevents the Burning Legion from entering that universe, and she also must guard her world from the Legion. She also tries to protect Earth like it is Azeroth.

 **Struggles they must overcome:** She must come to terms with her own immense power and her fear of it. She also has to heal a broken, battered, and war torn world.

 **Other Senshi & groups they work with:** Azeroth Trio (Sailor Azeroth, Sailor Blue Child, and an unknown Senshi) and the Azeroth Orbital (Sailor Azeroth, White Knight, and Sailor Blue Child).

 **How your character relates to the Sailor Senshi:** In the past, she was not only a member of Princess Serenity's court, but also wasn't considered a Senshi. She was also there to give the Senshi and the Princess more training in combat. Strangely enough, Serenity made the most improvement, followed by Sailor Mercury. The others didn't really listen to her, make Rega turn training into something of a match of pride for them.

Abilities

 **Role in battle:** Front line combatant, Taker of hits

 **Combat training / experience:** Izzy knows multiple armed or unarmed combat styles, and is in peak condition.

 **Physical Strengths:** Isabella prefers to be up close a personal, capable of using her native element to increase her body's stamina. Her attacks are powerful, and she takes heavy punishment without problem. However, she can drop these defenses for bursts of speed.

 **Physical Weaknesses:** Izzy's attacks may be brutal and heavy hitting, but they are slow and easy to dodge. While increasing her durability she is also slowed as well. Despite the fact she can 'shed' her battle armor to increase her speed, it takes time to regain it.

 **Magical Strengths:** Izzy has Earthen Lance, Earthen Shredding, and one of her first shaman spells she figured out, the Elemental Dagoon's to assault any enemy that dares not to come close.

 **Magical Weaknesses:** Her magical attacks are all offensive, forcing her to rely on cover or her earth armor for defense from magical attacks.

 **Element:** Earth

 **Taboo:** None

 **Other abilities:** Aspect Form

Attacks

 **Elemental Dagoon's (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water):** One of Rega's first techniques that she ever attempted (without knowing it) each elemental Dagoon is different based on the element called forth. She can command one at a time. This however is used as a finishing attack or to end a fight fast, due to the fact it taxing to keep one up for long.

 **Earthen Lance:** Earth and stone rise up from the ground, forming a spear like object. This can be magically launched or thrown.

 **Earthen Fists:** Stone encases Izzy's fists like boxing gloves, allowing her to hit her opponents with even more force and bone breaking power.

 **Earthen Shredding:** Earth bursts forth from under the target, trying to spear and tear the target.

Aspect Attacks

 **Molten Flame:** Rega unleashes a blast of molten rock and liquid fire at the target.

 **Berserk Earthquake:** Rega stomps or slams into the ground, creating powerful shockwaves that break apart the land beneath her, creating a contained earthquake to throw enemies off balance, and change the terrain of the battlefield.

 **Earth's Blades:** Rock that can cut through steel attaches itself to Rega's arms, allowing her to go toe to toe with some of the most heavily armored creatures and monsters of the Twisted Nether.

 **Cataclysm:** Like her predecessor, Rega can unleash a Cataclysm against an enemy. This attack brings the molten blood of a world to the surface. This attack does catastrophic damage to any caught within. However, unlike Deathwing, her Cataclysm doesn't break open the crust, making it safer to use, if only slightly.

Items

 **Henshin / Transformation Item:** Aspect storage crystal. Being mortal, Rega can't withstand the power of even a weakened aspect until she became a Senshi. However, she still keeps her power within the crystal until it is needed. She also has an Azeroth transformation wand.

 **Magical Wands:** Rega also has a Henshin stick. Like her uniform, it is brown, but has some green and red as well.

 **Weapons:** None

 **Armor:** Standard / Earth Armor.

 **Technology:** Communicator (Dimensional)

 **Other:** None

Senshi Forms

 **Sailor Azeroth:** Her normal Senshi form, Sailor Azeroth mostly wields the element of earth with brutal power. In addition to great reserves of stamina and strength, she retains her shaman training, allowing her to call forth Elemental Dagoons.

 **Sailor Azeroth Aspect:** Fusing her two main power sources, being a Sailor Senshi and an Aspect, Rega uses this form when there are no civilians to hurt and the chips are fully down. In this form she reaches power that even Deathwing would be jealous of.

 _I know, I know, this isn't a story update. I have to much really to do at this point, with two papers due over the course of the week and more on the way, plus a math test. I made few modifications to Rega's Sailor Senshi bio, something I had already posted on Deviantart earlier. This does not count as a normal update, and yes I will be updating. The story got two reviews in the Warcraft section of , so I will be updating both. But there is something I want some feedback on. What would you guys think of a Q &A?_


	12. Shattering Part 2

Word in **bold** are spells.

"So?" Garrosh questioned, "what did you need to speak to me about?" I turn around.

"I'm leaving on a diplomatic mission to Ashenvale," I stated bluntly, "I believe the occurrences there may be connected to the cultists here." Garrosh nodded.

"You stated that earlier," he grinned, "and you were approved to actually be allowed to enter the forest?" I smile gleefully.

"From Tyrande Whisperwind herself," I reached around, pulling the letter out of my pack, before showing it to Garrosh. "See!" He nodded, obviously impressed.

"And I'm assuming there is another reason you are going?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Orgrimmar needs food. If this whole thing can be cleared up, we could negotiate for food shipments from the Night Elves," Garrosh leaned back in thought, before looking to Eitrigg.

"It is a sound plan, Garrosh," he advised, "It solves many problems and would help tone down tensions between the Horde and Alliance." Garrosh let out a sigh.

"And it doesn't help that there is no reason not to send you, unless," He said.

"Unless it's a trap," I interrupted, "I know the risks Garrosh, and it is worth it. I'll be fine." He let out another sigh.

"Failure isn't an option," Garrosh reminded, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I turn around with a slight grin on my face. "It never was."

I left Honor Hold then took a left. The city, despite the fire, was busy and bustling, with shopkeepers shouting out their goods. The morning air was clean and crisp. I moved through the city, finally finding my way to the stables. I wave at one of the stable hands as I approach the main building, before getting a massive bear hug from behind.

"Rega!" The girl shout's, giving me a sneaky hug from behind. I struggle for a few seconds before deciding it was worthless to do so. My best friend, Gar'Ti, daughter of the stable master and an agent in training of the Shattered Hand. We started hanging out during the war on the Lich King, not long after puberty started for the both of us. I had been around the same height as most of my peers, but once puberty hit, whenever I grew an inch everyone else grew three. I quickly found myself outgrown by just about everyone. Even by human standards I wasn't to tall, only standing at around five feet tall. Gar'Ti, on the other hand, was over six feet tall.

"Gar'Ti," I wince, "I think you're cracking my ribs!" She put me back on the ground before letting me go from her crushing grip. I had to look up to meet her eyes, and still would get have to look at part of the underside of her chest.

"Sorry," She said, a slight blush on her face.

"It's fine," I laugh, "You're getting a lot better at sneaking." She grinned at my praise.

"I'm guessing you're here for Snowball?" She asked. I gave a quick nod, before hearing howling behind me, I turn around before being talked to the ground. My face was quickly covered in slobbery kisses from a massive, white furred wolf.

"Down Snowball!" I shout, trying to get her off me. She obeyed, thankfully, pulling back and sitting down next to my feet. Like me, the wolf had done some growing. Small by wolf standards, she was more than able to carry me around. While she would never carry an Orc into battle, she did carry me. I pull myself up, patting her on the head.

"Aw, how cute," Gar'Ti giggled. It was my turn to blush now. My face quickly turned an even brighter shade of red.

"You know Snowball doesn't seem to listen to anyone but you," She said after she finished giggling. I grin at the complement.

"We're alike. We simply understand each other," I smile, "don't we girl?" in response I get another sloppy kiss from Snowball. Gar'ti burst out laughing again. I sketch Snowball behind the ear as she pulls herself back up.

"You leaving?" She asked. I nod.

"Sorry but I have to," I frowned. This was a secret mission to, so I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. All she knew I was going out on another training trip.

"Be back soon!" She grinned cheerfully. I smile as I climb into the saddle. Snowball let out a savage howl before breaking into a run. Little did I know I was never coming back.

Leaving my friend behind Snowball rushes out of the back gate of Orgrimmar into the territory of Azshara. The grassland allowed her to gain even more speed, her claws throwing up clumps of dirt airborne. We rode along the back of the canyon system that housed the city, running parallel to the road. After about a hour or so we came across the border to Ashenvale. The massive trees casted deep shadows across the forest floor. Snowball came to halt, the wolf nervous about the terrian. We stepped into the forest.

South-East, underneath the Barrens-Ashenvale border

Deep underground in a dark cave, two people stood in silence. The first, a Tauren by the name Magatha Grimtotem, leader of the Grimtotem clan. The second was a Night Elf named Jaaenas Fogsinger, member of the Night Elf Sentinels. Under normal circumstances, these two races meeting would be a good thing. But nothing good would be coming out of these two, however. The back of the cave lit up in shadowy fire,and a human with red hair appeared in the flames.

"My queen," the pair bowed. The figure grinned.

"Tell me," she rasped, "how close are you to inciting the Horde and Alliance to war?" Magatha grinned.

"There is group of Tauren going to meet a group of Night Elves in Ashenvale. I contacted members of the Twilight Hammer clan in the area," She said, "There will only be one survivor, who will go to Cairne Bloodhoof. He will then challenged Garrosh to Mak'Gora. Ether Garrosh will die, or Cairne will. The Horde will rip itself to pieces in the aftermath." The human female nods before turning to the Night Elf.

"And what about you?" she asks. Jaaenas grinned herself.

"The daughter of the warchief is taking part in an investigation within Ashenvale," she began, "if she were to die, the Horde would invade, and the Alliance would be forced to step in." The female within the fire grinned. Wisps of smoke formed in front of the pair, condensing into a veil of liquid and a dark crystal.

"Magatha, use the veil on Garrosh's axe. It contains a poison that will make sure Cairne can't fight back," She ordered, "and Jaaenas, use the crystal to summon a creature from the negaverse. Make sure she doesn't leave Ashenvale alive!" The pair bowed.

"As you wish, Queen Beryl."

Ashenvale

Rega's PoV

There was a reason no sane person would go into Ashenvale without permission. I had alway heard horror stories about the forest, and it was somehow relieving to see the stories weren't all just talk. The forest was in a near constant state of twilight, with the sunlight barely breaking through the trees. The night elves took pride in the forest, and fighting against them here was madness. Even with the lights on the side of the road I had to squint to see anything. Which is why nearly jumped out of my saddle when two Night Elf sentinels appeared out of thin air.

"Are you Rega of the Frostwolf clan?" The lead sentinel asked. I give a nod, trying to avoid eye contact. Just like their Blood Elf cousins, most female Night Elves didn't know the meaning of modest. I mean, the sentinel's wear metal thongs as armor. I mean really? This trip wasn't going to help my hormones, that's for sure.

"When will we be going to the attack site?" I question. The lead makes a face.

"We will be going to an outpost about an hour's walk away from the attack site," she said, stifling what could have been a yawn. "Afterall it's still midday." Great. I had forgot about Night Elves being nocturnal. Which means that we will be moving out at around dusk, when I'm going to be tired.

Timeskip

It didn't as long as the Night Elves thought to reach the village. The tip was mostly silent with me not knowing much Night Elven and them not wanting to speak any more orcish than necessary. Not that I minded the lack of talking. I was more focused on listening to the elements. Thankfully them seemed calm. Or calmer, anyway. I could use them safely for the time being, but I sense something in the deep. A very powerful elemental was raging. It wasn't likely to reach the surface, but it was to powerful to risk using a fire totem. I could tell it was a fire elemental to, maybe a powerful remnant of the Molten Core of Blackrock mountain, but that was across the ocean. We stopped at a stable like area, and I dismounted. Snowball let out a whine, before I scratched her behind the ears, making the wolf wag her tail like an oversized puppy.

"Don't worry," I whisper into her ear, "You'll be fine." Whether or not she understood me, Snowball plastered my face with a wet sloppy kiss. I almost let out a sigh of annoyance. Did she really have to do that?

"Rega of the Frostwolf?" a voice said from behind me.

"Yes." I respond, turning around.

"I will be escorting you to your room where you will spend while not out investigating," the Night Elf stated, her voice flat, "follow me." I wipe the slobber off my face with my arm. The village was thankfully small, so it didn't take long to get me to where I was staying. I honestly expected to be staying in the barracks with the sentinels (this would be a crush and a blessing). But it appears I was staying at the local inn. The Night Elf lead me to my room.

"We will come to get you when it is time to leave. I suggest you rest up and prepare." Once again her voice was monotone. I turn around to thank her, but she had vanished into thin air. I let out a sigh. I knew I wasn't going to be really wanted here, but this is starting to get ridiculous. Either way. From the looks of the place it was still high noon. I guess that would be enough time for me try and get some shut eye. I place my shield and mace down on top of the nightstand, before flopping into the bed. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take me.

Jaaenas's PoV

The girl had finally arrived. The brat of the warchief, exactly where I needed her to be. The dark crystal felt warm in my hand. Using the creature of the Negaverse to kill her, along with doing heavy damage to the town, would be enough to send the Horde into a frenzy. And once the Horde and Alliance finish wiping themselves out, Queen Beryl will let me rule over the leftovers. The dark crystal began to leak shadow, tendrils of darkness seeping forth. Suddenly the darkness grabbed ahold of me, drawing me toward the crystal.

"What?" I shout. "No! This shouldn't be happening!" The tendrils were pulling me into the crystal, with half my body already incased.

"Beryl you traitor!" I roar, most of my body encased within, "I will see you dead for this!" My body vanished into the crystal. Darkness encircled my body, and then the changes began. The darkness started to become one with me. My body. Power. I needed more. More power. I needed to take my power. From the LIVING!

Rega's PoV

I hadn't even laid down for thirty minute before I started hearing warning horn and screaming. What was going on out there? I grit my teeth. I wasn't going to be getting any sleep at this point. I grab my mace and shield before heading out the door.I blink twice. There was a giant, well, in lack of a better word, thing, in the middle of town. The creature was massive, standing somewhere over ten feet tall, and it looked vaguely like a night elf. And it was bearing down on one too.

"Earth!" I roar, "Hear my call!" A massive earthen fist rose from the ground, grabbing the monstrosity and holding it still. I focus my mana, making the it slowly begin to crush the creature's chest. Or at least, that is what I was trying to do. The creature wasn't even phased by the fact it's chest was being crushed. I brought it's hand back, shattering the fist before turning to me, and letting out an earth shaking roar before charging at me. I raised my shield before the creature's strike landed, not that it did me much good. I got sent flying, crashing into the back wall of the inn with a crack. I could still feel my legs, so I had to be my ribs. I let a snarl as the monstrosity tries to get in through door. It suddenly turns around with two arrows sticking out of it's back.

" **Flame shock. Unleash flame,** " I snarl, before letting out a roar, " **Lava Burst!** " The spell slammed into the creature's side, before exploding with tremendous force. I slowly pulled myself up to my feet, before looking in it's direction. My jaw almost dropped to the floor. It wasn't even damaged? The creature snarled at me as another arrow came through the back of it's skull. This time it screamed in pain. I heard something in the background, something like chanting. Maybe praying? The arrow in it's eye suddenly expanded, forming a beam of light. The creature let out a scream that almost sounded like "No" as it vanished, leaving a small, black crystal on the ground. I grip my sides, resisting the urge to shout out in pain. Screw having cracked ribs, I think that whatever that thing was broke mine. A Night Elf in priestess robes run up to me, casting a spell that encased the crystal in a orb of light. She bowed.

"You must be Rega," She said with a slight smile, "Are you hurt?" I winced before nodding. She muttered a spell, sending light energy into my body, mending my wounds. My bones mending themselves was slightly painful, but a gave a nod of thanks. I took a look around, noticing how much damage the creature had caused. I was not going to be heading out with the sentinels tonight. If nothing else, I'd say I was going to have my hands full with adding the priestess in healing them.

Timeskip

It was a long night healing everyone after the attack. Thankfully, no one died during the assault. However, the creature didn't seem to want to kill anyone. Some were worse off than others in term of wounds, yes, but worst was similar to me, broken bones, painful, but an easy fix. Other just simply were drained of energy, passed out, just needing rest. It was strange. With a case of broken ribs, I was among the most injured. Even worse however, there was a report of another attack near the border at the Barrens. Instead of going to the first attack site, we were now heading this newer attack site. Unfortunately, it was the next night, so I was pretty much blind. Thankfully, Snowball was able to follow them easily through the darkness. It didn't stop me from getting hit once or twice from a low lying branches. We dismounted once we reached the site, and despite the fact I couldn't see anything, the gasps of shock that reached my ears was enough. I tried to move to maybe get something to look at, but ended up tripping over some rock.

"Ow," I hiss. I pull myself back to my feet, before asking fire to show the way. Thankfully, a small flame appeared in my hand, allowing me to see the rock I tripped over. It was a pretty strange rock. It almost reminded me of a hoof. I did a double take. A hoof?

"Earth," I mutter, "hear my call." Many in the group gave me a confused look as the dirt started moving. There were multiple gasps behind me as my worst fears were confirmed. It wasn't just a group of Night Elves killed, but a group of Tauren as well. Druids from the looks of it as well. A branch suddenly snapped, causing the group to turn towards the noise. It was another Tauren. He looked directly at me, before handing me a letter, before vanishing into thin air. I blinked. So that was one of the legendary Tauren messengers, a planeswalker. I slowly opened the letter, my jaw dropping to floor, before turning into a grimace. I whistle, causing Snowball to look up and walk over to my side.

"Where are you going?" one of the Night Elves asked.

"I need to leave," I snarl, "Now! Tell your leaders what has happened here. This is something that affects both the Horde and the Alliance." I quickly jump onto Snowball's back. The wolf let out a howl that echoed through the woods before charging forward.

"Garrosh, what the hell were you thinking?"

 _This chapter took way to long. I should have just made Shattering four parts, it would have been a lot easier than making a nearly three thousand word chapter. To even get this done I had to cut a ton of dialogue. I honestly should have made it into four parts, but I think I would have just made everyone angry. This really isn't my best work, and I had a lot more planned, but I haven't posted in two weeks, and wanted to get this out. But, Queen Beryl made another appearance, so all is forgiven, right?_

 _I want two more reviews for the next chapter._


	13. Shattering Part 3

Word's one **bold** are spells. Please also note that I've changed perspective in this story. This change was brought on by my more popular story, Attack on Titan: Evolved.

Rega grit her teeth in rage as she exitted Ashenvale, heading into the dry wastes of the Barren's. Her thoughts were elsewhere, however. ' _Garrosh,'_ she snarled internally, ' _what were you thinking?'_ It was a miracle the letter hadn't fallen out of her hand by this point. The news was simple. Carine Bloodhoof, leader of the Tauren and a good friend, challenged Garrosh to Mak'Gora, something that under her father was nothing more than a sport. However, Garrosh changed the rules. The fight was to the death, and Cairne had lost. Now his enemies at home, most notably the Grimtotem Clan, had taken advantage of the development, taking Thunderbluff and nearly assassinating Baine Bloodhoof, the future leader. The letter he wrote was clear. If she was thinking rationally, head to the city of the peacekeeper. Rega grinned. ' _The peacekeeper?'_ she thought, ' _that very much sounds like Jaina. I haven't seen her in a long time.'_ Almost sensing her future command, Snowball turned southward toward the city of Theramore.

The city was already tense when Rega had arrived, clearly in the wake of Baine's arrival. While the city was neutral, it was founded and mostly populated by humans. And the last time a leader of the Horde had shown up at Theramore's doorstep, it was to put down threat that had hijacked the city, making it fall under the sway of Jaina's father. Rega still didn't know how the two were related. Jaina was dedicated toward peace, but her father was almost close minded and pig headed as Varian himself. After dropping Snowball off at the sables, Rega made her way up to the castle, which was under heavier guard than normal, if she recalled correctly, which meant Baine was inside. Rega made her way up until she found what had to be the castle's guest quarters, which was under guard, confirming her suspicions.

"Halt!" The man in front of the door said, still standing at the ready, "Lady Proudmoore is busy at this time. You will have to wait if you wish to speak with her." Rega raised her eyebrow as a messenger ran up the stair's.

"The person the guest is waiting for has arrived!" He shouted, before taking notice of Rega. He looked at the report in his hand, then back to Rega, before attempting to through the report on the ground, storming off as he shouted "Damn it!" Rega cackled, before shouting.

"Better up next time!" A grin wide on her face. Her shout was responded by probably some of the coarsest language she had ever heard being said by a on duty human soldier, but this simply made her laugh more. The guard coughed, regaining her attention. He stepped aside, giving Rega a chance to regain her composure. She breathed, focusing herself into a serious mindset before knocking.

"Come in," A voice said from inside, signalling for Rega to open the door. She stepped into the room, briefly taking in the room, before heading center. Four large chair's surrounded a table in the center. Rega plopped down in the chair next to Baine. The Tauren gave her a nod.

"It is nice to see that you are here, and not off putting your weapons into Garrosh's skull," Baine said. Rega almost huffed.

"The thought hasn't left my mind actually," her tone was almost harsh. This was something she didn't want to talk about. "And I'm sorry for your loss." Baine nodded and Jaina lowered her head slightly, out of respect for the old Tauren.

"On to business," Baine said a few seconds later, once everyone had finished paying their mental respects. Jaina nodded. However, it was clear the universe had other plans, as the door on the other side of the room began to creep open. With a human voice coming from behind it.

"Jaina?!"

"Anduin?!"

"Princeling?!"

Despite the resulting short term chaos by Anduin's sudden arrival, things quickly calmed down. Thankfully the young prince had retained his youthful and peaceful disposition. While Rega had almost expected the prince to pass out in shock, he seemed almost calm. Too calm. However, Anduin wasn't surprised at the meeting, more shocked that he actually walked in on one of his Aunt's diplomatic talks. He didn't expect Rega to be here either. He had not seen her since the failed diplomatic mission when someone attempted to kill his father. The girl had grown, and easily appeared to be stronger than him. Not that it took a lot to do that. Jaina had begun to talk about how she would sent personal funds to help retake Thunder Bluff, along with some "mercenaries" as well. And when she meant mercenaries, she meant some of her soldiers. Rega didn't speak, clearly lost in her thoughts. However, Anduin did not, discussing a few things with Baine, only beginning to realise that he had lost his father. Ultimately, however, Rega and him were sent out the room for Jaine and Baine to finish discussing the deal.

"So?" Anduin asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs, ignoring all the strange looks they were getting. Rega shrugged almost like she wasn't paying any attention to the male. He was slightly annoyed. It may have been years since they had last seen each other, but they had left on at least speaking terms. Or, at least on better terms than their parents.

"So what?" Rega huffed as they exited the keep, shooting a look at one of the guards, whose eyes almost looked like they were bugging out of his head. Rega honestly didn't want to deal with this right now. She wanted to gearing up to retake Thunder Bluff right now, not waiting and having nothing distract her from her anger. She still wanted to kill Garrosh, but she knew that if anyone should do so at the moment, it would have to be Baine, and he was better than that. As much as Garrosh deserved it for this. It wasn't right. What had happened was something that would happen in her father's Horde. The thought made her pause. Her father's Horde. It's wasn't her father's Horde. Not at the moment. It was Garrosh's Horde. And that wasn't a Horde she wanted to be a part of. She let out a huff, causing Anduin to give her a strange look. Apparently he had tried talking to her, but she was too deep in her thoughts to notice.

"Sorry,' Rega said, slightly embarrassed, "just thinking about things".

"About?" Anduin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What happens after the dust settles from this storm," She said, picking up a small rock off the ground.

"So the future then," He stated, slightly curious, "Are you thinking about peace?"

"Far from it," Rega let out a snort afterwards, "peace is a far way off. As it needs to be." Anduin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm guessing that you've heard about the Burning Legion, correct?" Anduin nodded again, wondering where Rega was taking this. "The Horde and Alliance cannot repeal another assault apart, but if they are together, it will be even worse."

"What?" Anduin asked, not following the girls logic.

"It's simple," Rega stated, "It's the tension that builds our strength. Our rivalry. The Hordes axes are sharpened by Alliance swords, and Alliance swords are sharpened by Hordes axes. By being separate, we are distrustful, and are ready for war. And when the Legion arrives, we stand united, and they find a world ready for battle." Anduin blinked. Her logic was to a degree, very sound. But what happened if they couldn't stop when the Legion arrived? What would happen then? He would have voiced this question, if one of the guards had told them to return to the keep. Baine and Rega promptly left, but not before giving the Tauren a weapon that he had been given. A mace known as Fearbreaker. Baine took the gift reluctantly, mostly out of wanting not to give any disrespect to the young prince. The two left Theramore to gain reinforcements for the assault on Thunder Bluff.

"She is certainly strange," Anduin said after they left. Jaina smiled slightly.

"Rega may seem that way, but at the end of the day she is just as dedicated to peace as you are," Jaina said with a grin, "She just doesn't think peace is possible. Yet. When you two become leader's, I'm willing to bet there will be peace."

It took a few days, gathering the troops, supplies and a few other surprises for the coming battle. The first wave was simple. Several zeppelin's, provided for free by the goblin Gazlowe, struck from above, causing panic and bottling up any wyverns that may be left. The rest advanced up the steep cliffs, due to the elevators being cut. The plan worked, the airships above giving the second group a distraction. However, after they arrived in the city, it was a difficult fight. A fight made even more difficult that Baine wanted to capture as many as possible, rather than kill. However, Rega was in form, clearly needing to vent on something due to the events of the past week. Despite Baine telling her that Thrall wouldn't want her to do this, she didn't really care. Her elemental magic responded to her anger and frustration, forcing enemies to their knees after only a brief show of power. The battle didn't last long however, and many members of the Grimtotem clan were banished for the city and Tauren lands. However, Rega left not long afterwards, writing a letter that was to be given to Garrosh. Rega was no longer duaghter of the Warchief. She was no longer a member of the Horde.


	14. The Earthen Ring

After her leave of the Horde, Rega's life became quite interesting. She wandered from place to place, working to calm the elements, which were becoming even more feral. Sometimes Rega herself would become wracked with pain, as if the element's themselves were attacking her. It was becoming worrying. Earthquakes, fires, and other natural disasters were becoming more common, with the elements either directly responsible or unwilling to stop it. It was becoming more and more noticeable, more and more drastic, the disasters accuring more frequently and with greater strength. The continued disturbances caused multiple changes, groups moving and taking advantage of these disasters weakening their enemies, interrupting normal movements. Membership of the Twilight's Hammer surged, adding even more power to the group. However, these were merely warning signs. Warning signs of the coming Cataclysm.

The day the Cataclysm came was like any other. However, almost all shaman's felt a dread, like something terrible was about to happen. Something terrible did happen. Deathwing, the former Earth Warder and the current Aspect of Madness and Death, broke into the world from the Elemental realm of Deephome. The resulting backlash as a hole was punched between two planes that had been separated by Titanic magic was immense. The protective barrier that separated Azeroth broke apart, causing even more hotspots. The Elemental energies warped Azeroth, breaking down barriers to undiscovered lands or simply creating new ones. The islands Vashj'ir rose from the bottom of the ocean, connected to the elemental plane of water. Mount Hyjal suffered from a rift to the elemental realm of fire, creating a massive creator of lava and fire. The newfound realm of Uldum contained linkages to the elemental plane of wind. And where Deathwing broke through at the maelstrom, a rift the collapsing realm of Earth, Deephome.

However, all that was something that mattered very little to Rega at the time. She herself was among the shaman's that passed out from the burst of elemental energy. It was painful, like someone was trying to rip her soul out of her body. Her screams of pain in the inn drew a lot of attention, and after noticing other shaman's had suffered the same, the city of Booty Bay, a town owned by the Steamwheedle cartel, evacuated it's people. Merely hours later, a massive tidal wave struck the city and the surrounding area. The small bay itself suffered little damage, with the town remaining mostly intact. Stranglethorn Vale, on the other hand, was nearly split in half. The quakes that followed also had another effect on the area. The Trolls that inhabited the Vale had become irate with the destruction. Only normally aggressive is someone entered their territory without permission, they were now lashing out blindly in a frenzy. Which is why Rega was currently burying an axe into one's throat. She managed to return to consciousness only a few hours afterwards, with the elements even more out of control and with report's just coming in that Deathwing had attacked Stormwind, doing heavy damage to the city. Even crazier rumor followed in. The Horde invading Ashenvale, Thermore military forces taking the newly formed Southern Barrens. The people of the world, not just the world itself had fallen into the pits of insanity. The elements were even worse. For the first time in many years, Rega found herself unwilling to call on the elements to aid her. She was a powerful shaman, but the odds of the elements attacking her, or even worse, doing nothing when she needed, was far too great. It made Rega feel sad. The elements had been her friends since her childhood, and now she was in a position where she couldn't call on their power. Not only that, the near consistent elemental strife made it hard to sleep during the night. Not that she wanted to sleep some nights. Visions had begun to haunt her within the realm of dreams. Castles of crystal, a kingdom of glass, sitting on a sphere overlooking a world that wasn't hers. Every time she turned around to see who had made the wonderful kingdom, she would see a flash of white hair, then immediately awoke. It wasn't the only dream she had, even if nightmares would be more accurate term. An army of darkness, destroying everything in their path, clashed again waves of fire and rage. The dreams caused some concern for Rega. To her, they seemed to have no meaning, but she was still having the visions, so they had to be important, in some form or another. Did it mean that the defeat of Deathwing and his Cataclysm was certain? Or was it that she would somehow survive, only to meet her end fighting an unknown foe? The first thought gave her hope, while the second filled her with dread. At the end of the day, she was simply playing a waiting game. Would someone notice the chaos and destruction and want to put an end to it? Would someone pull their heads out of their asses and look?

It was only a matter of time before a group did. A group of shaman's, from both the Alliance and the Horde, saw the damage done by Deathwing and rampaging elements. The group, known as the Earthen Ring, formed, to bring peace to the elements, and the world itself. And they invited Rega, the only human shaman in the world, to be among their number.

 **I'm not dead, if anyone has been wondering that. I've been busying with college, and one of the other stories I'm working on has rapidly grown into something I can't even imagine. Sorry for a very late update.**


End file.
